Bocchan vs Emperor
by Jeannexta
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!] Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 tahun, adalah seorang pelayan pribadi. Rutinitasnya setiap hari adalah mengurus dan melayani, sekaligus menjadi 'pawang' atas segala tingkah nakal dan jahil tuan mudanya. Hingga suatu hari, sang emperor tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya... # AU!AkaKuroAka; BL; Yaoi. # My 3rd fic on this fandom. Enjoy!
1. Mischievous Boy

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **Setting:** _Alternate Universe; Crossover Canon._

 **Rating:** T (mungkin akan berubah seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

 **Genre(s):** _Humor, Romance, Drama_

 **Pairing(s):** Akashi Seijuurou × Kuroko Tetsuya (AkaKuro)

 **Words:** 2k+ _words_

 **Status:** _Chaptered; Work In Progress_

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **Love**_ dan _**Yaoi;**_ yang menceritakan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. **Chibi!Akashi** (Oreshi), **Bokushi!Akashi.** _A little bit **Out** **Of** **Characters.** Crossdressing._ Paragraf dan dialog yang sugestif. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **Inspired by:** animanga Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler karya Yana Toboso.

 **Summary:** Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 tahun, adalah seorang pelayan pribadi. Rutinitasnya setiap hari adalah mengurus dan melayani, sekaligus menjadi 'pawang' atas segala tingkah nakal dan jahil tuan mudanya. Hingga suatu hari, sang emperor tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya...

.

 _My_ **3rd _fic_** _on_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fandom. Enjoy!_  
 _._

* * *

Ada rumor yang beredar, jika hanya seorang diri di dalam dapur saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tepat, akan ada 'seseorang' yang menemani.

Malam itu, Kagami Taiga baru menyadari kalau dirinya hanya seorang diri di dapur. Ekor matanya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 45 menit. Lima belas menit lagi jam 11 malam. Kagami menelan ludah. Cepat-cepat ia mencuci piring-piring kotor yang masih setengah. Namun, pekerjaan mencucinya langsung tertunda saat lampu tiba-tiba mati.

Tercekat, Kagami melotot kaget. Kegelapan pekat mendominasi. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kedua tangannya kembali meletakkan piring dan spons di tempat semula.

 _Tenang, jangan panik,_ bisiknya dalam hati. Berusaha mengingat di mana senter berada. Mengandalkan indera perabanya, tangan Kagami membuka laci di konter satu per satu. Meraba-raba setengah panik. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya saat mendapati apa yang dicari. Senter dinyalakan dengan segala puji syukur yang keluar dari bibir. Tapi saat Kagami baru saja akan berbalik, telinganya menangkap lagu chopin yang dinyanyikan oleh suara anak kecil.

Seketika Kagami membeku. Tengkuknya meremang. Bulu-bulu kuduknya sontak berdiri. Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Tangannya yang memegang senter bergetar ketakutan. Suara nyanyian yang semakin menakutkan itu terdengar dari ambang pintu. Satu-satunya akses jalan untuk Kagami kabur.

"Si-Siapa itu?!"

Kagami berbalik dengan gerakan lambat. Cahaya senter di arahkan ke sumber suara, menyorot sesosok makhluk berpakaian serba putih dari kepala hingga kaki. Sepasang mata merah yang tertimpa cahaya senter menatap tak berkedip. Nafas Kagami tersangkut di tenggorokan seperti orang tercekik. Makhluk itu terkikik menyeramkan. Senter terlepas dari genggaman dan jatuh di lantai. Kagami ikut menyusul, pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Lampu kembali menyala. Dari belakang sosok makhluk serba putih muncul seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" _Bocchan,_ sudah cukup. Kau lihat, Kagami- _kun_ sudah pingsan."

Kuroko Tetsuya menarik kain putih panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuh tuan mudanya dari atas kepala. Kedua tangannya dengan telaten melipat kain putih yang dilubangi tuan mudanya seperti sepasang mata agar bisa melihat tadi. Ternyata, makhluk menyeramkan yang barusan menakuti Kagami adalah anak majikannya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou.

Bocah berambut merah yang lebih pendek dari Kuroko memperlihatkan senyuman puas penuh kemenangan yang kentara. "Tidak kusangka dia akan pingsan karena kutakuti. Ternyata hanya fisiknya saja yang besar, tapi nyalinya kecil." Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng melihat si kepala koki di _mansion_ -nya yang pingsan karena ulahnya.

"Sudah waktunya _Bocchan_ tidur," Kuroko melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit tegas. "Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur, _Bocchan_..." _Dan juga jam tidurku,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Capek dengan segala tingkah sang tuan muda dari pagi sampai malam.

Sang tuan muda akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Kedua kakinya melangkah pergi dari dapur seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kuroko menarik nafas panjang. Sorot matanya menatap prihatin ke arah Kagami yang belum sadarkan diri, sebelum berlalu pergi untuk menyusul tuan mudanya. Memastikan kalau bocah yang kerap kali berbuat nakal dan jahil itu benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya, bukan untuk pergi mencari korban yang lain.

.

.

* * *

 **Bocchan vs Emperor**

 **©Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Mischievous Boy  
**

* * *

.

.

"Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko. Oiii!" Hyuuga Junpei mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda berambut biru muda dengan ekspresi yang sudah jengkel. Pasalnya, sudah hampir beberapa menit ia membangunkan pemuda yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan membuka mata. "Kau tidur atau sudah mati, sih?!" omelnya seperti seorang ibu yang tidak ingin anaknya terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Tak ada respon. Hyuuga berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan; dari menggelitik telapak kaki (tidak berhasil), menggelitik sisi pinggang (tidak berhasil), sampai mencubit kedua pipi tembem itu (tidak berhasil juga). Tadinya Hyuuga sudah berniat untuk menyiram Kuroko dengan air dingin, tapi hati nuraninya tidak mengizinkan. Kalau Kuroko sampai kena flu, bisa jadi bencana.

Setelah memutar otak, Hyuuga akhirnya mendapat satu cara yang bisa membuat Kuroko terbangun. Didekatinya ranjang Kuroko, punggungnya membungkuk, hingga bibirnya mendekat di telinga pemuda biru itu.

"Kuroko, jatah _vanilla milkshake_ -mu untuk sebulan tidak akan kubelikan jika kau tidak segera bangun," bisiknya.

Ajaib! Seketika kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat langsung terbuka lebar tak sampai tiga detik. Sepasang bola mata biru muda membulat penuh horor ke arah pria berkacamata yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Hyuuga _nii,_ aku sudah bangun kok..." Wajah tembok itu berusaha meyakinkan dengan menyetel sorot mata memelas. Hyuuga mendengus. Kuroko menyingkap selimut tebalnya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, menguap sambil mengulet dengan satu tangan. "Semalam _bocchan_ baru tidur setelah habis menakuti Kagami- _kun_ di dapur. Makanya aku baru bisa kembali ke kamarku setelah yakin dia sudah benar-benar tertidur," jelasnya.

"Pantas saja Kagami memohon-mohon di depan pintu kamarku tengah malam agar dia bisa diizinkan tidur sekamar..." Hyuuga menggeleng. "Ya sudahlah. Kita lupakan itu. _Bocchan_ sudah rewel sejak tadi pagi. Hanya kau yang bisa mengurusnya."

Tak ada pilihan, Kuroko akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Meski di _mansion_ ini memperkerjakan puluhan pelayan pria dan wanita yang lebih profesional, sang tuan muda tidak bisa 'dijinakkan' selain dirinya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum semuanya terkumpul, Kuroko menuju kamar mandi kecil di sudut kamarnya. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum melakukan rutinitasnya. Satu per satu kancing piyama dilepaskan, ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemeja putih lengan panjang diambil dari gantungan. Celana hitam panjang dikenakan setelah celana piyamanya dilucuti. Terakhir, _vest_ hitam tanpa lengan dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu merah dipasang di kerah kemeja.

Hyuuga yang sejak tadi menonton langsung melempar sisir ke arah Kuroko. Pemuda biru itu menangkap dengan kening mengerut.

"Untuk apa sisir ini?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Rambutmu itu berantakan sekali tahu!"

"Oh." Kuroko baru sadar setelah melihat rambut biru mudanya yang mencuat ke mana-mana dari cermin di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Selesai merapikan rambutnya, Kuroko beralih memakai sepatu.

Furihata tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan. "Kubawakan sarapan untukmu, Kuroko!"

" _Arigatou_." Kuroko mengangguk sambil menerima segelas susu hangat rasa _vanilla_ yang diulurkan si pemuda berambut cokelat. Kemudian sepotong _sandwich_ dikunyah lamat-lamat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku. Kuroko, setelah kau selesai sarapan, segera ke kamar _bocchan_." Hyuuga berkata sambil berlalu, "Kau juga, Furihata. Kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

Dua kepala berbeda warna mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

Setelah menghabiskan susu di gelasnya hanya dalam beberapa tegukan, Kuroko menatap Furihata yang sejak tadi bergeming tak jauh darinya. " _Nani_?" Wajah datar itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi saat bertanya.

Furihata meringis. "Kalau kuperhatikan, tinggi badan Kuroko belum bertambah sejak tahun lalu. Masih bertahan di angka 155 senti. Pertumbuhanmu agak lambat, ya?"

Kata-kata tabu yang keluar dari bibir Furihata membuat si biru muda tertohok. Meski diucapkan dengan maksud tidak menyindir, tetapi tetap terdengar sangat menyindir di telinga Kuroko.

"Furihata- _kun_ ," si pemuda cokelat yang hanya tua setahun darinya diberi pelototan dengan wajah setengah gelap, "tinggi badanmu cukup ideal untuk jadi sasak tinjuku."

Furihata memucat. "Hiiie! Maafkan akuuu...!" pekiknya histeris, sebelum berbalik kabur.

Alih-alih mengejar, Kuroko hanya menguap. Toh, perkataannya tadi sudah cukup membuat Furihata tidak akan berani lagi untuk membahas tinggi badannya. Menarik pintu kamarnya hingga menutup, Kuroko akhirnya melenggang ke tempat tujuan. Perutnya yang sudah terisi susu _vanilla_ dan sepotong _sandwich_ sudah siap menghadapi tuan mudanya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Langkah Kuroko berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu jati kembar yang nyaris mencapai langit-langit. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengetuk pintu di depannya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tak ada sahutan.

Kuroko kembali mengetuk. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada sahutan. Gagang pintu yang terbuat dari perak dibuka. Kepala Kuroko menyembul masuk lebih dulu.

" _Bocchan_?" Suaranya yang datar tanpa emosi memanggil sang tuan muda. Sepasang bola mata biru muda menatap sekeliling kamar yang luasnya lima kali lipat dari kamarnya.

Kedua kaki Kuroko melangkah ke arah tempat tidur kanopi berukuran 2×3 meter, setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu. Disingkapnya kelambu yang terbuat dari bahan kain sutra berwarna merah dengan motif bergaris emas, dan akhirnya mendapati sosok yang dicari. Sang tua muda Akashi sedang duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul, Kuroko?" Bocah yang masih berumur 13 tahun itu bertanya dengan nada setengah merajuk.

" _Gomen, Bocchan._ Saya—"

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman," potong si tuan muda, sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kuroko menebak-nebak hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan. Senyuman penuh maksud tersembunyi mengembang di wajah pewaris sah Akashi itu. "Kau lihat pakaian yang tergantung di lemari sana?" Dagunya bergerak menunjuk pakaian yang dimaksud. Kuroko memutar kepalanya. Ternyata sebuah pakaian _maid_ berwarna hitam putih yang biasa dipakai para pelayan perempuan di _mansion_ ini. "Pakai itu. Di hadapanku. Sekarang juga." Kalimat perintah meluncur dari bibir sang tuan muda yang tidak ingin dibantah.

" _Are_?" Kepala Kuroko setengah miring saat kembali menatap tuan mudanya. "Apa mungkin telingaku sedang bermasalah? Sampai mendengar _Bocchan_ berkata seperti itu?"

Kedua mata sang tuan muda setengah terpejam. "Kuroko," jeda sejenak, "apa aku harus turun tangan untuk memakaikan pakaian _maid_ itu di tubuhmu?"

Oke. Kuroko akhirnya tahu kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Bisa jadi masalah jika ia melawan tuan mudanya. Tak ada pilihan, apalagi sudah takdirnya menjadi objek 'mainan' sang tuan muda, Kuroko berbalik menuju lemari pakaian. Sesaat ia menarik nafas panjang ketika menatap pakaian pelayan khusus untuk kaum hawa itu. Terlihat feminim dan manis. Ini benar-benar penindasan hak asasi manusia.

"Jangan buat aku menunggu, Kuroko."

" _Nee, Bocchan_."

Satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dilucuti sambil membelakangi sang tuan muda. Saat pakaian _maid_ itu akhirnya dipakai, roknya yang berenda-renda bergerak _fluffy_ mengikuti si pemakai. Dilanjutkan dengan memakai sepasang kaus kaki putih sepanjang paha dan sepatu (yang untungnya tidak _high heels_ ). Terakhir, sebuah bando berenda putih diletakkan di atas surai biru mudanya. Sekilas Kuroko menatap refleksinya di cermin oval seukuran tinggi orang dewasa. Entah kenapa pakaian _maid_ itu cocok sekali di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Wow." Decakan kagum keluar dari bibir si tuan muda saat Kuroko berbalik.

"Apa kau puas, _Bocchan_?" Wajah tembok Kuroko sedikit menggelap. Di luar memang terlihat tenang, tapi emosi sudah berkobar di dalam sana.

Sebagai jawaban, sang tuan muda mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Tawa penuh kemenangan berhamburan setelah itu. Kedua lutut dan telapak tangan merangkak ke tepi tempat tidur untuk melihat pelayan pribadinya itu dari dekat.

"Mendekat kemari, Kuroko." Seringaian mesum itu membuat Kuroko berpikir dua kali untuk mendekat. Namun sepasang mata merah sang tuan muda seolah-olah menariknya seperti magnet. Kedua kaki Kuroko melangkah tanpa sadar menuju tempat tidur. Hingga—

 _Bruk!_

"Oww."

Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai tujuan, Kuroko seketika berhenti ketika tuan mudanya terjatuh dari tempat pembaringan. Satu langkah terakhirnya mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Kuroko berdiri di atas kepala sang tuan muda yang masih terlentang di lantai.

" _Bocchan,_ kenapa bisa jatuh dari—"

" _Nice angle_ ~" perkataan sang tuan muda kembali memotong. Jari jempol teracung dengan sebelah mata berkedip nakal. "Aku bisa melihat celana dalammu dari bawah sini, Kuroko..."

Kuroko tercengang. Baru sadar kalau posisi tuan mudanya terjatuh tepat di bawah kedua kakinya. Jangan-jangan sang tuan muda memang sengaja jatuh agar bisa melihat bagian privatnya—yang syukurlah masih tertutupi kain.

"Sayang sekali, _Bocchan._ Tapi celana dalam yang kupakai sama sepertimu. Apa menariknya melihat celana dalam laki-laki?" Kuroko membalas dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat sarkatis.

Sang tuan muda sengaja tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan bibir tersenyum, ia bangkit dari posisi terlentang, dan duduk di hadapan pelayan pribadinya. "Kau tahu, apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah kau memakai pakaian _maid_ itu, Kuroko?" Satu alisnya terangkat naik turun. Kuroko mendapat firasat buruk, tapi masih bergeming. "Aku bisa dengan leluasa melakukan hal ini!" Rok dikibas, sebelum Kuroko sempat menduga. Tak sampai di situ, si tuan muda tiba-tiba memasukkan kepalanya di dalam rok.

Kuroko membelalak lebar. Jeritan tertahan di tenggorokannya, ketika tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh terduduk.

" _Bocchan_!" Panik, kedua tangan Kuroko berusaha mendorong kepala sang tuan muda yang masih setia berada di dalam roknya untuk keluar. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat tuan mudanya sengaja mengecup pangkal pahanya. Salah satu bagian sensitif di tubuhnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan surai merah yang terus menggelitik kedua paha dalamnya.

Kedua tangan sang tuan muda melingkar erat di paha Kuroko. Menahannya agar tetap di posisi terlentang dengan kedua kaki mengangkang. Nafas Kuroko mulai memburu berat. Pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh tuan mudanya membuat perasaannya kacau; ingin menolak tapi hati kecilnya berbisik menginginkan. Tetapi dengan sisa-sisa logikanya, Kuroko akhirnya berhasil mengenyahkan perasaan asing itu jauh-jauh.

" _Bocchan,_ seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini!" Kedua tangan Kuroko akhirnya berhasil mendorong kepala tuan mudanya keluar dari dalam rok.

"Jadi," sepasang bola mata merah dengan pupil vertikal menatap lurus. "Aku baru bisa melakukannya kalau sudah besar?" Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin Kuroko jawab. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Kuroko. Apa aku baru bisa melakukan seks denganmu jika umurku sudah legal?"

Kuroko bungkam. Masalah utamanya bukan di umur yang masih ilegal, tapi...

" _Bocchan,_ saya laki-laki." Suara Kuroko akhirnya terdengar.

"Lalu?" Satu alis merah itu terangkat.

" _Bocchan_ juga laki-laki." Kuroko melanjutkan, "Melakukan seks dengan sesama jenis, bukankah itu abnormal?"

Hening.

Keduanya saling pandang.

"Tidak masalah," sang tuan muda menggeleng dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat polos. "Karena itu, aku ingin mencobanya sekarang. Jika menunggu sampai aku besar nanti, itu masih beberapa tahun lagi."

Ya, Tuhan. Rahang Kuroko nyaris jatuh di lantai. Sejak kapan tuan mudanya berubah jadi bocah mesum seperti ini? Apakah tuan mudanya sudah memasuki fase puber? Atau mungkin karena hormon testoteronnya yang sedang mengebu-ebu?

Hanya ada satu cara yang terlintas di benak Kuroko. Kabur. Ekor matanya melirik pintu kamar tanpa kentara. Namun, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko, sang tuan muda lebih cepat bereaksi dengan duduk di atas perutnya. Mata biru muda mendelik horor.

" _Bocchan, chottomatte_ —"

 _BRUK!_

Bunyi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas tempat tidur sontak membuat keduanya menoleh. Penasaran, sang tuan muda berdiri sambil menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko. Menggenggamnya erat agar tidak melarikan diri. Satu sosok asing yang tidur membelakangi membuat Kuroko dan tuan mudanya saling melirik lewat ekor mata.

"Siapa dia?" tanya bocah merah sambil berjalan mendekat ke tepi tempat tidur dengan Kuroko yang mengikuti. Kuroko mengangkat bahu, dirinya juga tidak tahu siapa sosok itu.

Sosok itu tampaknya laki-laki, karena dia memakai pakaian _training_ putih biru. Ada tulisan 'RAKUZAN' di punggung bajunya. Surai merahnya sama persis dengan sang tuan muda.

"Jangan-jangan pencuri?"

"Biar kuperiksa dia, _Bocchan._ Tunggu di sini. Bisa berbahaya kalau dia tiba-tiba melukai _Bocchan_."

Dengan hati-hati Kuroko memutari tempat tidur. Sepasang bola matanya bergerak cepat untuk mencari benda yang bisa dijadikan pertahanan diri. Tempat lilin yang bercabang tiga di atas meja nakas menjadi pilihan. Menahan nafas tanpa sadar, Kuroko berusaha melihat wajah sosok asing yang masih bergeming di atas tempat tidur. Tetapi, saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah sosok asing itu, seketika benda di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh di lantai. Satu tangan Kuroko sontak menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Kuroko, ada apa?!"

Kuroko seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Jari telunjuknya yang gemetar mengarah pada sosok asing itu. "Dia... dia...," setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh di wajahnya, "wajahnya mirip dengan _Bocchan_..."

" _Nani_?!" Tak percaya dengan ucapan Kuroko, sang tuan muda langsung melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Tidak mungkin..." Kedua kaki yang menopang berat tubuh langsung melemas dan jatuh terduduk. Tercekat, ketika melihat wajah yang mirip dengannya, tapi dalam fisik yang lebih tua.

Dengan satu tangan memegang sisi kepala, sosok itu akhirnya bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Di bawah poni merah pendek, kelopak mata yang sejak tadi tertutup perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata heterokromatiknya yang berpupil vertikal. Tatapannya terkejut, melihat sosok biru muda yang familiar di matanya.

"Hee... Tetsuya?" Si pemilik _emperor eye_ itu tersenyum miring ke arah Kuroko yang jadi objek pertama dalam penglihatannya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya _hobby_ memakai pakaian perempuan seperti itu..."

Kuroko terhipnotis melihat mata kiri yang berwarna _goldenrod_ itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kau memang selalu menarik perhatianku, Tetsuya."

Ketika suara bariton itu kembali terdengar, Kuroko bisa membayangkan hari-harinya ke depan pasti tidak akan seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Fanfiksi ke-3 di fandom KnB, saya putuskan membuat fic AkaKuro berstatus chaptered. Tolong jangan berharap saya bisa rajin update, karena salah satu kelemahan saya memang lelet klo fanfiksi berstatus chaptered. Itulah kenapa saya lebih dominan membuat fic2 berstatus oneshot.

Tema dan plot cerita untuk fic AkaKuro kali ini terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroko berperan sebagai pelayan pribadi Akashi kecil. Sementara Akashi kecil (di sini dia 'ORESHI' ya) berperan sebagai tuan muda yang nakal dan jahil, sekaligus mesum. Tetapi, karena tema/plot cerita ini mungkin saja sudah ada yg pernah membuatnya, maka dari itu saya sengaja menambahkan Akashi besar (di sini dia 'BOKUSHI'; lebih detailnya kapten Rakuzan) yang datang dari dunia paralel. Jadi, setting AU di fic ini saya crossover dengan setting canon-nya.

* * *

 _Special thanks:_

Untuk kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di fic AkaKuro saya yg berjudul 'Cherry Boy', saya ucapkan terima kasih. *peluk cium satu2*  
Review yg login akan saya reply via PM satu2, ya. ^^

Mengenai sekuel atau lanjutan fic Cherry Boy itu, saya memang merencanakan akan membuat series-nya. Tapi belum bisa menjanjikan kapan bisa direalisasikan ke dalam tulisan. Semoga dewa ide mau berbaik hati memberikan pencerahan pada saya.

* * *

Last...

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2. ;)


	2. The Emperor

**Update, 29 April 2015:**

 _Disclaimers_ , isi, dan peringatannya sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. Jumlah kata **3k** +, tidak termasuk _notes_.

 _Somehow, enjoy!_ ^^

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei! Siapa kau?"

Sang _emperor_ menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang ia tahu bukanlah milik Kuroko, karena sejak tadi pemuda biru itu menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Di atas tempat tidur yang sama, seorang bocah berambut merah menatapnya lurus. Sesaat mata heterokromatik itu membulat, untuk yang kedua kalinya terkejut. Kali ini melihat sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya dalam wujud seorang anak laki-laki.

"Hee..." kedua sudut bibir sang _emperor_ tertarik ke samping. "Tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum menyebutkan namamu, bocah."

Si bocah merah mendengus, "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Dan jangan memanggilku 'bocah', karena aku sudah memberitahu namaku!"

Kekehan geli meluncur keluar dari bibir sang _emperor_. Tidak terlalu terkejut setelah mendengar nama lengkap si bocah merah yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sang tuan muda mengernyit. Padahal tak ada lelucon di perkataannya tadi.

"Jika kuberitahu namaku..." sang _emperor_ menyeringai sambil melanjutkan, "apa kau akan percaya?"

Kedua alis si bocah merah mengernyit semakin dalam. Namun, saat bibirnya baru saja terbuka untuk bertanya, sang _emperor_ lebih dulu memotong.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Itulah namaku."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bocchan vs Emperor**

 **©Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. The Emperor**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang bola mata biru langit dengan pupil berwarna hitam menatap dua sosok identik secara bergilir. Apa yang sedang tersaji di depan sana bukanlah fatamorgana. Kedua sosok identik itu benar-benar nyata.

" _Bocchan_." Meski suara Kuroko hanya memanggil tuan mudanya, tetapi respon yang ia dapat adalah kedua sosok itu kompak menatapnya. Mendadak Kuroko lupa ingatan, kata-kata di pikirannya lenyap tanpa bekas.

Siulan panjang keluar dari bibir sang _emperor_ , ketika mata heterokromatiknya kembali menatap Kuroko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Berulang-ulang kali. Hingga yang jadi objek tatapannya mulai terlihat risih.

Tubuh itu bergerak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Kuroko menahan nafas tanpa sadar sambil termundur dua langkah. Sang _emperor_ berhenti tepat di hadapannya, dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. Tinggi badan yang beda jauh membuat Kuroko mendongak.

"Seingatku..." wajah oval yang dianugerahi ketampanan itu merendah hingga sejengkal, "kau tidak sependek ini, Tetsuya. Apa mungkin tinggi badanku yang bertambah?"

Biasanya Kuroko akan langsung tersinggung jika ada yang berani bilang kalau ia pendek. Tetapi kali ini, pemuda biru itu tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tak bisa melawan. Aura yang dimiliki si 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang lebih besar itu membuat perasaan Kuroko sejak tadi tak enak, seperti berdiri di ujung tebing dan tinggal menunggu akan didorong jatuh.

Bibir itu mendekat ke telinga. Kuroko mematung. Seolah ada paku besar yang menancap di kedua kakinya. Suara bariton itu kembali terdengar, keluar dalam bentuk bisikan terendah.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membelalak. Yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah bisikan itu. Melainkan telapak tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dengan nakal. Pelecehan terang-terangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" sang tuan muda membentak dengan emosi yang meluap. Tidak terima pelayan pribadinya dipegang-pegang, sebelum mendapat izin darinya. Kuroko hampir saja terharu mendengar suara tuan mudanya yang marah karena melihat ia menjadi korban, jika saja ia tak mendengar lanjutan, "HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMEGANG PANTAT KUROKO!"

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menggelepak kepala tuan mudanya, minimal sampai muncul tiga benjol di atas surai merah itu.

"Bocah tengik sepertimu masih belum boleh melakukan hal-hal mesum." Sang _emperor_ sengaja menyindir.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan bocah!" Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah sasaran merah. Namun, bantal itu gagal melakukan misi, karena berhasil ditepis sebelum jatuh di lantai. Sang tuan muda menggeram tertahan. Belum puas, ia kembali menyambar bantal-bantal yang lain. Target kembali terkunci.

Wajah tembok Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa melihat perang bantal satu arah yang sedang berlangsung. Ia hanya mengambil jarak agar tidak menjadi sasaran bantal tuan mudanya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ada satu bantal yang tidak sengaja terbang ke arahnya. Sebelum Kuroko sempat menduga, bantal yang melayang itu menimpuk wajahnya. Tubuhnya oleng, lalu jatuh terduduk dengan pantat lebih dulu.

" _Ittai_." Meski merasa sakit, tapi mimik wajah Kuroko tidak memperlihatkan keadaan dari rasa sakitnya.

Perang bantal akhirnya berhenti. Dengan khawatir sang tuan muda melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, berlari mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, _gomen_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Sepasang mata merah itu menatap pelayan pribadinya dengan sorot meminta maaf. Kuroko sempat tertegun, sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Bocchan_..." Baru saja tangan kanannya terangkat untuk meraih tangan tuan mudanya yang terulur, dari belakang sang _emperor_ mengangkat tubuhnya dengan enteng di kedua ketiaknya hingga ia berdiri.

"Bocah tengik..." Suara bariton itu terdengar berbahaya, "Sekali lagi kulihat kau membuat Tetsuya cedera ringan atau berat, akan kulempar kau dari pintu balkon sana."

" _Nani_?" Tatapan melotot diberikan si bocah merah. "Coba saja kalau berani!" tantangnya sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Oh, begitu?" alis merah terangkat tinggi. Sepasang mata heterokromatik berkilat mengintimidasi. Ada yang berani menentang dirinya yang absolut. "Jangan menyesal. Kau sendiri yang meminta."

Kerah belakang si bocah merah diangkat hanya dengan satu tangan oleh si _emperor_. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu balkon yang ada di bagian timur. Sang _emperor_ sengaja menulikan kedua telinganya, saat bocah merah meronta sambil berteriak di cengkramannya. Dua meter sebelum mencapai balkon, langkah kaki sang _emperor_ seketika berhenti. Bukan karena tidak tega melakukan ancamannya, tetapi dua lengan kurus yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang membuat niatnya urung.

"Kumohon, jangan melukai _Bocchan_..." tanpa menoleh untuk memastikan, sang _emperor_ tahu kalau yang mencegah tindakannya adalah pemuda biru itu. "Kau bisa melukai aku, jadi lepaskan _Bocchan_." Suaranya teredam karena seluruh wajahnya tenggelam di punggung sosok merah yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?!" bentak sang tuan muda, sembari berusaha mengenyahkan tangan yang masih menahan kerah bajunya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia melukaimu!" Begitu dirinya berhasil lepas, sepasang mata merah itu menatap tajam. "Akan kuhajar kau! Akan kuhajar! Akan kuhajaaar!"

Sang _emperor_ mendengus, hampir tertawa. Dahi si bocah merah ditahannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Menggagalkan pukulan yang akan dilayangkan. Sang tuan muda hanya bisa mendayung kedua lengannya di udara dengan sia-sia. Dan baru berhenti setelah nafasnya sudah terengah-engah.

" _Kuso_!" Akhirnya hanya umpatan dan tatapan sengit yang diberikan. Baru sadar kalau fisiknya tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan dengan perbedaan tinggi badan 150 senti melawan 173 senti. Apalagi sosok merah yang lebih tinggi menatapnya dengan sorot mata seperti meladeni anak kecil.

Bunyi suara perut yang belum terisi apa-apa tiba-tiba terdengar. Sang tuan muda langsung menunduk dengan semburat merah malu di kedua pipinya.

" _Bocchan_ , kau—"

"Aku tahu, Kuroko!" potong si bocah merah dengan bibir manyun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Bola matanya tak sengaja menoleh ke arah sang emperor yang tersenyum merendahkan. "Cih!" Bukan waktunya meladeni sosok merah itu di saat kondisi perutnya yang kosong melompong.

 _Bruk!_

Suara benda jatuh menarik atensi dua merah dan satu biru. Di ambang pintu, Furihata menjatuhkan keranjang pakaian kotor dengan wajah memucat saat melihat sosok merah yang lebih tinggi. Pemuda cokelat yang sudah sejak tadi terhipnotis melihat drama opera sabun itu, bahkan sampai mengucek kedua matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak bermasalah.

Furihata termundur. Ternyata memang benar ada dua Akashi Seijuurou dalam fisik yang berbeda usia. "I-ini... ini..." suaranya tergagap, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan teriakan histeris. "INI BENAR-BENAR MIMPI BURUK YANG JADI KENYATAAN! HUWAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Mansion_ dilanda kegemparan seperti bencana alam yang terjadi tanpa prediksi.

Awalnya tak ada seorangpun yang percaya dengan kicauan urgen Furihata. Tetapi saat semua orang yang bekerja di _mansion_ berkumpul untuk beramai-ramai meminta konfirmasi dari tuan muda Akashi mereka, sang _emperor_ sudah lebih dulu menunjukkan batang hidung di ujung tangga paling atas.

Suara-suara berisik langsung lenyap. Diganti dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap tak percaya. Tercengang. Terperangah. Terhenyak.

Ternyata yang dikatakan Furihata memang benar.

Beberapa ada yang mengira kalau tuan muda mereka sudah tumbuh besar dalam waktu singkat, tetapi tak berselang lama si bocah merah muncul bersama Kuroko.

Sang _emperor_ menuruni tangga sambil menatap wajah para pelayan satu per satu. Ada beberapa orang yang dikenalinya. Sepasang mata heterokromatiknya tertuju pada satu sosok. Tak mungkin ia salah mengenali si pemilik surai ungu yang rambutnya panjang sebahu itu. Yang kerjaannya dari tadi mengunyah _maiubo_ tanpa jeda.

"Atsushi."

" _Ha'i_?" Pemuda dengan tinggi badan dua meter lebih itu langsung menjawab saat namanya dipanggil sang _emperor_. Agak kaget dari mana namanya bisa diketahui. Kedua kakinya mendekati tangga ketika menangkap sorot mata 'Mendekatlah kemari' dari sosok merah yang wajahnya mirip tuan mudanya.

Langkah sang _emperor_ berhenti di anak tangga ketiga sebelum mencapai lantai dasar. Wajah dingin itu memperlihatkan senyuman kecil walau hanya sekilas.

"Siapa... kau?" tanya Murasakibara, sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Wajahmu mirip dengan _Bocchan_."

Belahan bibir yang baru saja akan terbuka langsung kembali mengatup saat suara yang familiar di telinganya menginterupsi. Dari kerumunan para pelayan yang berkumpul, si kepala koki dengan alis bercabang muncul dengan wajah kepo.

"Di mana? Di mana orang yang mirip dengan _Bocchan_ kita?"

Kuroko yang masih berdiri di ujung tangga paling atas dengan tuan mudanya langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

Atmosfir mendadak tegang saat mata heterokromatik itu menatap Kagami tak berkedip. Hampir semua menahan nafas. Dengan wajah berani, Kagami mendekati sang _emperor_.

"Ternyata seperti kata Furihata, wajahmu memang mirip dengan _Bocchan_. Siapa kau? Apa ada hubungan keluarga dengan _Bocchan_? Karena setahuku, _Bocchan_ hanya anak tunggal." Kalimat itu keluar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kagami Taiga."

"Eh," si kepala koki membulat, "dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan hal ini padamu?" Sang _emperor_ menuruni sisa anak tangga. Mengeliminasi jarak dengan pemuda bersurai merah tua yang sudah berani menentangnya lewat sorot mata. Satu tangannya memegang pundak Kagami saat melanjutkan, "Aku melarang siapapun yang menentangku untuk melihat dan berbicara denganku. Hanya mereka yang melayaniku yang dapat melihat langsung mataku. Karena perintahku adalah absolut. Dan aku akan memaksa siapapun untuk mematuhinya. Jadi, tundukkan kepalamu."

 _BRAK!_

Tak ada seorangpun yang menduga kalau Kagami bisa dijatuhkan hingga terduduk di lantai. Apalagi Kagami sendiri. Mata kiri yang berwarna _goldenrod_ itu membuat Kagami merinding tanpa sadar. Bahkan, seolah dirinya kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"Kuroko," sang tuan muda melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "apa dia itu titisan iblis?"

Kuroko melirik lewat ekor mata. "Bukan, _Bocchan_. Lebih tepatnya, dia itu raja iblis."

Objek yang sedang bicarakan tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Jangan-jangan dia dengar? Sang tuan muda dan Kuroko kompak berpikiran yang sama. Kuroko refleks menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain menutup mulut tuan mudanya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Di sini ada orang-orang yang kukenal, tetapi mereka tidak mengenaliku."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, sang _emperor_ sekaligus kapten Rakuzan itu kembali berkata hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri. Di ujung meja yang berlawanan arah darinya, kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kuroko yang sibuk melayani sosok merah kecil berwajah mirip dengannya.

Murasakibara Atsushi, adalah salah satu _butler_ yang bekerja di _mansion_ ini. Pemuda dengan tinggi abnormal itu dengan patuh berdiri di samping kursi sang _emperor_ saat tadi diperintahkan. Meski bukan tuan mudanya, tapi jika mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Kagami, Murasakibara enggan mencari masalah.

"Kau tidak makan, Aka- _chin_?"

Lewat ekor matanya, sang _emperor_ melirik makhluk ungu yang selalu mengonsumsi makanan manis sepanjang waktu itu. Sepasang mata heterokromatiknya kembali tertuju pada sosok biru yang masih setia di samping bocah merah.

"Tetsuya." Suara bariton itu memanggil pemuda biru. Dari ujung meja sana, Kuroko menoleh lambat. "Aku juga ingin dilayani olehmu. Ke sini. Sekarang juga."

"Permintaan ditolak!" Yang menjawab malah bocah merah. "Tidak akan kuizinkan Kuroko melayanimu. Bweeeh!" Lidahnya menjulur mengejek.

Wajah menggelap. Sang _emperor_ meraih garpu di samping piringnya. "Atsushi, menurutmu garpu ini bisa membunuh orang?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Huh?" Murasakibara menoleh dengan mulut yang terganjal _maiubo_.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, sang _emperor_ melesatkan garpu di tangannya ke arah target seperti anak panah. Garpu membelah udara kosong, terbang di atas meja persegi empat sepanjang lima meter.

 _Jleb!_

Kuroko mendelik. Tuan mudanya membeku. Garpu itu menancap tepat di tempat bersandar kursi, di samping telinga si bocah merah.

"Hee... ternyata meleset. Padahal aku mengincar mata kananmu itu, bocah."

Beberapa pelayan yang melihat kronologis itu sontak memucat. Jika tadi tidak meleset, tuan muda mereka hanya tinggal nama.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!" Menggebrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangan, sang tuan muda meraung dengan wajah bengis.

Sudut bibir sang _emperor_ terangkat, "Membunuhmu, semudah aku membalikkan telapak tangan. Jadi—" ujung jari telunjuk bergerak-gerak, "—Tetsuya, cepat kemari dan layani aku." Perintah absolut. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sesaat Kuroko menatap tuan mudanya. " _Bocchan_ , _gomen_. Biarkan aku melayaninya."

Dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat, Kuroko menyeret langkahnya ke ujung meja yang lain. Kedua mata birunya tak menoleh. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Berniat balas dendam karena sosok merah itu sudah berani mengancam tuan muda tercinta.

Pertama-tama, Kuroko pura-pura melayani. Mata birunya menatap makanan yang akan dikorbankan sebagai pendukung balas dendam.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," kedua tangannya memegang piring yang berisi _salad_. "Apa kau mau memakan salad ini dengan saus _mustard_?" Wajah tembok itu benar-benar mendukung karena dibuat polos, padahal ada maksud tersembunyi.

Sang _emperor_ mengangguk tanpa suara. Kuroko berbalik ke arah konter untuk mengambil botol _mustard_. Bibirnya menyeringai saat berdiri memunggungi. Saus putih dituangkan di atas salad banyak-banyak. Kemudian wajah tembok itu kembali ke biasanya saat berbalik.

Langkah kaki dihitung mundur. Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai meja, Kuroko pura-pura terantuk kakinya sendiri. Kedua tangan yang memegang piring _salad_ dilempar ke arah korban dengan sengaja. Sang _emperor_ yang sedang menyuapkan irisan daging ke dalam mulutnya tak menduga, ketika piring berisi _salad_ melayang di mukanya.

Tepat sasaran!

 _Mission completed_.

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil meloncat-loncat. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, horeee!

Seluruh atensi di ruang makan itu tertuju pada satu titik. Wajah sang _emperor_ yang belepotan saus _mustard_ dan _salad_. Baju bagian depannya juga kotor dengan saus yang berjatuhan.

Tawa meledak dari sang bocah merah, setelah beberapa detik terpaku. Para pelayan yang ada di sana tak ada yang berani untuk ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Tadi kakiku terantuk saat berjalan." Kuroko berbohong dengan lihainya.

Dengan satu tangannya, sang _emperor_ mengusap wajahnya. Murasakibara terlambat memberikan serbet, karena sang korban _mustard_ sudah berdiri dari kursi dengan mata terpejam.

"Di mana _wastafel_?" Suara bariton itu terdengar geram. Mati-matian menekan emosi. "Tetsuya, cepat antarkan aku."

Meski enggan, Kuroko akhirnya mengapit satu tangan sang _emperor_ dengannya. Membawanya menuju _wastafel_. Air kran ditangkup kedua tangan. Wajah yang belepotan saus dibasuh dengan air berulang-ulang kali. Kran dimatikan. Entah sejak kapan, Murasakibara sudah berdiri di samping _emperor_ sambil memberikan serbet yang tadi gagal diterima.

"Bajumu sudah kotor, Aka- _chin_. Mau ganti baju?" tawar si _butler_ dengan tinggi abnormal itu.

Sang _emperor_ mengangguk. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar ke arah Kuroko. Mata heterokromatik itu menajam dengan sorot mencekam. "Bawakan makanan untukku ke kamar. Aku tahu kau tadi sengaja melakukannya. Akan kuberi kau hukuman atas perbuatanmu, Tetsuya."

Sial. Ketahuan!

Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajah tembok itu. Tak bisa menyangkal lagi atas tuduhan yang seratus persen benar. Lebih baik kooperatif daripada mendapat bencana. Itu lebih fatal.

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _kun_."

 **.**

 **. .**

Dua sosok berbeda tinggi berjalan bersampingan di koridor tanpa jendela. Sang _emperor_ menatap sekeliling, _mansion_ besar ini jelas bukan tempat tinggalnya. Dunia ini juga bukan dunianya. Orang-orang yang dikenalinya di sini juga tak mengenalinya.

Jika memang ini hanya mimpi, kenapa terasa nyata sekali?

"Aka- _chin_ lebih baik menunggu di kamar ini. Aku akan mencari baju ganti." Dengan gestur tangan mempersilakan masuk, sebelah tangan Murasakibara yang bebas membuka pintu.

Sang _emperor_ mengangguk tanpa protes. Pintu kembali ditutup dari luar. Kedua kaki melangkah ke arah jendela besar. Sembari melepas bajunya, mata itu tak menoleh dari halaman luas di luar.

Pintu diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Masuklah." Tanpa menoleh, sang _emperor_ menyahut. Mengira kalau itu Murasakibara yang sudah kembali.

Daun pintu terbuka lebar. Meja troli berisi makanan didorong masuk oleh Kuroko. Langkah kakinya sontak berhenti saat melihat sang _emperor_ berdiri membelakanginya di depan jendela. Baju bertuliskan Rakuzan di punggung sudah dilepaskan, memperlihatkan _jersey_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih biru dengan nomor 4.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Suara yang minim emosi itu memanggil. "Aku sudah membawa makanan untukmu."

" _Good boy_." Sang _emperor_ berbalik sambil melanjutkan, "Kemari..." ia duduk di sofa dekat jendela. "Kali ini, layani aku dengan baik, Tetsuya."

Kuroko berdoa dalam hati agar hukuman yang tadi dikatakan sudah dilupakan sang _emperor_. Meja troli kembali didorong. Berhenti di samping sofa. Wajah tembok itu menawarkan makanan yang dibawakannya layaknya pelayan di restoran.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau makan yang mana dulu?" Sengaja berpura-pura manis agar tidak menerima hukuman. Jari telunjuk sang _emperor_ mengarah pada Kuroko. " _Are_?" Pemuda biru itu memiringkan kepala sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?" Mulai curiga kalau sang _emperor_ adalah seorang kanibal.

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menduga, sebelah tangannya ditarik hingga jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuan. Sebelah lengan melingkari pinggang kurusnya. Kuroko membeku saat sang _emperor_ mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Sepasang mata heterokromatik berpupil vertikal itu semakin seram dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Akashi- _kun_ —" ucapan Kuroko urung tuntas. Jari telunjuk sang _emperor_ menempel di depan bibirnya.

Ketika jari telunjuk itu diangkat, kali ini giliran ibu jari yang mengelus-elus bibir bawah Kuroko.

"Kau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kukenal. Tapi wajahmu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Gaya bicaramu dan juga aura surammu."

Alis biru mengerut. Apa maksudnya? Apa ada orang lain yang bernama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang punya wajah sama sepertinya?

"Aka- _chin_ , aku membawakan baju ganti." Murasakibara tidak terlalu terkejut saat membuka pintu dan melihat Kuroko duduk di atas pangkuan sang _emperor_. Baju ganti yang ia bawakan diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. "Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Aka- _chin_?" Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya apakah bisa segera pergi dari kamar itu, sebelum matanya terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal berbau homoseksual.

"Ya. Ada satu hal yang kubutuhkan. Dan peranmu juga masih dibutuhkan." Sebuah rencana sudah disiapkan untuk Kuroko. Berdiri dari sofa, sang _emperor_ berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dengan Kuroko yang digendong ala putri. Kuroko tidak bisa protes, jika berani menentang si absolut, bisa berujung dengan hukuman dobel.

Setelah meletakkan Kuroko di atas tempat tidur, sang _emperor_ mendekati Murasakibara. Membisikkan sesuatu yang disambut anggukan patuh. Kuroko hanya bisa bergeming, tapi ia bisa mengendus sesuatu yang buruk akan segera mendatanginya.

Murasakibara kembali menuju pintu. Pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu yang diperintahkan sang _emperor_. Sepeninggal _butler_ dengan tinggi abnormal itu, Kuroko menatap waspada ke arah sosok bersurai merah yang merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Saat Atsushi kembali ke kamar ini lagi, aku akan memulai hukuman untukmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko meneguk ludah. Ingin kabur tapi tatapan itu mengunci. Lagi-lagi perasaan tak enak itu muncul. Perasaan yang membuatnya merinding karena takut.

Tak lama kemudian, Murasakibara muncul. Pintu ditutup, lalu dikunci dari dalam. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahi Kuroko, saat melihat _butler_ bersurai ungu itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

" _Ano_ —" Kuroko berusaha tetap tenang, "Murasakibara- _kun_ , kenapa kau menahan kedua tanganku seperti ini?" Pertanyaan mengarah pada si oknum. Posisi Kuroko sekarang sudah dalam posisi tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan ditahan di atas kepalanya. Gerakannya benar-benar terkunci. Tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Perintah Aka- _chin_. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." Murasakibara menjawab tanpa nada.

Sepasang mata biru langit menoleh ke arah sang _emperor_ yang sudah duduk di arah selatan tubuhnya. Sepatunya dilepas bergilir, kemudian dilemparkan ke bawah. Kuroko menarik nafas tercekat saat paha dalamnya tiba-tiba diremas. Menimbulkan sensasi asing yang membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Bibir itu menyeringai, sebelum berkata, "Sekarang... aku akan memulai hukumannya, Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Saya masih dalam kondisi semangat ngetik _chapter_ kali ini. Tapi lihat aja setelah _chapter_ 3 di- _update_ nanti, mulai dari situlah saya mulai lelet.

Jika ada yg nggak percaya saya lelet, bisa melihat fic _chaptered_ saya di fandom Naruto yg sampai hari ini belum di- _update_. #orz

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 1-nya. *peluk cium satu²*

 _Review_ yg _login_ sudah saya _reply_ _via_ PM. ^^

Untuk yg nggak _login_ atau memang nggak punya akun, saya juga senang membaca apresiasi kalian:

 **ain; Aziichi; Denia; adelia santi**. ^^

* * *

Yg ingin kenal saya lebih dekat atau ingin _review_ -nya dibalas cepat, bisa mencari saya di **facebook** , **twitter** , atau **line**. Semua medsos itu saya gunakan nama **'Jeannexta'**. Beritahu saya lewat _review_ klo ingin dikonfirmasi, ya. :)

Jadi, bagian-bagian mana di _chapter_ 2 ini yg membuat kalian _happy_ saat membacanya? :3

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 3! ;)


	3. The Ex-teammates From Memories

**Update, 5 Mei 2015:**

 _Disclaimers_ , isi, dan peringatannya sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. Jumlah kata **2k+,** tidak termasuk _notes_. _Slight_ **AoKise.**

Perubahan: _rating_ **M** _for_ _safe_.

 _Enjoy!_ ^^

 **.**

 **. .**

Kondisi Kuroko jauh dari kata baik. Wajahnya memerah dengan kedua mata sembab. Dadanya naik turun memompa oksigen yang dihirup masuk lewat hidung dan mulut yang terbuka. Sepasang bola mata biru langit itu terlihat sayu dengan sebagian wajah yang jatuh ke samping. Bekas aliran _saliva_ terlihat di sudut bibir. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar kecil, terlebih lagi masih lemas untuk digerakkan.

Sang _emperor_ menyeringai puas. Tubuh mungil di bawah tindihannya terlihat tak berdaya, seperti yang diinginkannya. Mata heterokromatik tak berkedip saat menatap wajah submisif pemuda biru yang dihiasi keringat dan cairan putih. Tak hanya bagian wajahnya, poni biru panjang dan pakaian _maid_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya juga sudah dikotori oleh cairan yang sama. Dari rok yang tersingkap, kedua paha yang terbuka lebar itu juga memperlihatkan cairan putih yang menetes turun di atas _bed_ _cover_.

"Akashi- _kun_ —" nafas yang masih belum berhembus teratur itu berkata lirih dengan gelengan kepala lemah, "—aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kumohon berhenti..."

Namun permintaan Kuroko tidak dikabulkan. Kedua tangan sang _emperor_ kembali merayap di tubuhnya. Tercekat, Kuroko sontak memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bocchan vs Emperor**

 **©Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. The Ex-teammates From Memories**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima disuguhi pemandangan tak biasa, ketika mereka pulang ke _mansion_. _Mansion_ terlihat sunyi seperti tempat pemakaman. Ketiganya saling pandang. Masing-masing tangan yang memegang barang-barang belanjaan dengan kompak meletakkannya di lantai, kecuali Midorima. Ke mana semua pelayan yang bekerja di _mansion_ ini?

"Ke mana semua orang- _ssu_?" Suara Kise memecah keheningan. Kepalanya celingukan mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka sudah mati." Aomine menimpali dengan wajah cuek.

"Jangan bilang begitu- _ssu_!" sentak Kise dengan mata melotot dan bibir manyun. Aomine hanya menguap bosan.

"Kalian berdua berisik, _nanodayo_!" desis Midorima. Pemuda berkacamata itu memilih untuk lebih dulu mengantar belanjaannya ke dapur. Meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise yang masih beradu argumen hal-hal tidak penting.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, si _megane_ bersurai hijau itu disambut dengan tontonan tidak biasa. Sang tuan muda Akashi tengah menarik-narik baju bagian belakang Kagami dengan setengah tarik urat.

"BAKAGAMI! Temani aku untuk pergi menyelamatkan Kuroko!"

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, _Bocchan_! Nyawaku yang hanya satu ini tidak bisa diganti!"

Aksi tarik menarik di antara keduanya masih berlangsung hingga Midorima berdeham pelan. Dua kepala beda tinggi menoleh hampir bersamaan.

" _Bocchan_ , apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko? Dan kenapa _mansion_ ini juga sunyi tidak seperti biasanya." Si _megane_ hijau bertanya sambil meletakkan kantung belanjaan di atas meja. Kemudian dua jarinya menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Midorima!" Bocah merah melonjak girang saat menyerukan nama si _megane_. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Di mana Kise dan Aomine?" Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi menanyakan keberadaan duo _troublemaker_ yang selalu meramaikan _mansion_ -nya.

Sebelum bibir Midorima terbuka untuk menjawab, dua pemuda yang berbeda warna kulit itu sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur.

" _Yo_!" Aomine langsung menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol minuman dingin. Di belakangnya, Kise sedang bersusah payah mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang ditambah dengan miliknya.

"Aominecchi tega- _ssu_!" Si pemuda bersurai kuning yang selalu bangga dengan wajah _ikemen_ -nya itu nyaris menangis. Setelah kalah adu verbal dengan pemuda _gangurou_ , ia disuruh membawa kantung belanjaan yang beratnya dua kali lipat.

Sang tuan muda hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum geli. Hingga tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat sesuatu yang urgen.

"Midorima, Kise, Aomine!" Tiga kepala beda warna menoleh hampir bersamaan ketika nama mereka disebut. "Kalian bertiga, harus membantuku menyelamatkan Kuroko!"

Kise langsung panik. " _Nani_?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kurokocchi? Apa dia diculik- _ssu_?"

"Bukan diculik," Kagami angkat suara, kesibukannya memotong sayuran dihentikan sejenak, "tapi disekap oleh—" kalimatnya urung tuntas. Mendadak ia merinding hanya dengan mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, yang dinonton oleh banyak saksi mata.

"Oleh siapa?" kejar Kise. "Bukannya itu sama saja dengan penculikan- _ssu_?! Kita harus segera lapor polisi!"

"Oleh Akashi Seijuurou."

Hening.

Tiga pasang mata sontak menoleh ke arah tuan muda mereka yang barusan menjawab. Bingung. Tuan muda mereka menyandang nama Akashi Seijuurou. Jadi, apa Kuroko disekap oleh tuan muda mereka sendiri?

"Apa ini lelucon?" Aomine menatap tuan mudanya dengan mata menyipit.

"INI BUKAN LELUCON!" Sang tuan muda meraung dengan wajah kesal sambil menghentakkan kedua kaki. "Ada 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang lain muncul di _mansion_ ini saat kalian pergi tadi!"

Kali ini tiga pasang mata kompak melotot kaget. Akashi Seijuurou yang lain? Itu baru cerita lain.

 **.**

 **. .**

Semua pelayan di _mansion_ memilih kabur dan bersembunyi saat tuan muda mereka meminta untuk ditemani menyelamatkan Kuroko dari cengkraman raja iblis alias Akashi Seijuurou versi 17 tahun. Setelah melihat kejadian yang menimpa Kagami, tak ada yang berani untuk melawan sang _emperor_ yang absolut dan diktator itu. Meski wajah itu mirip dengan tuan muda Akashi, tetapi kepribadiannya 360 derajat berbanding terbalik.

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima tidak menyela saat diceritakan kronologis yang terjadi oleh tuan muda mereka di perjalanan menuju kamar tempat penyekapan Kuroko. Tak ayal mereka jadi penasaran dengan wujud sang _emperor_.

Langkah mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Pintu diketuk dengan tidak sabaran oleh si bocah merah.

"Hei! Buka pintunya!"

Tak mendapat respon dari dalam, kali ini kaki sang tuan muda menendang-nendang pintu.

"Cepat buka pintunya! Atau kudobrak dari luar!"

" _Bocchan_ , _matte_ _kudasai_ ," Midorima menarik kedua pundak kecil itu dari belakang. "Biar Aomine yang mendobrak pintunya, _nanodayo_."

Si bocah merah sedikit tenang, sebelum melirik pemuda _gangurou_.

Aomine menguap, sebelum menjawab, "Merepotkan. Kenapa tidak pakai saja kunci cadangan? Aku tidak mau buang-buang tenaga."

"Oh, benar juga!" Kise menepuk tangannya. Baru terpikirkan. Niatnya untuk berbalik mencari kunci langsung urung, karena pintu di depan mereka sudah dibuka dari dalam. Sosok kelewat jangkung yang sebagian wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang pintu berdiri di depan satu-satunya jalan masuk.

"Geh, ternyata kalian bertiga..." Murasakibara menunduk untuk melihat wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya. "Oh. Ada _Bocchan_ juga, ya..." Satu alisnya terangkat saat melihat tuan mudanya.

"Murasakibara, cepat minggir dari pintu." Sang tuan muda mendongak dengan mata melotot. Merasa sangat kurcaci di hadapan makhluk ungu setinggi dua meter lebih itu.

" _Gomen_ , _Bocchan_. Kau harus mendapat izin dari Aka- _chin_ dulu sebelum masuk." Dagunya bergerak menunjuk sang _emperor_ yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Empat kepala beda warna melonggok hampir bersamaan saat Murasakibara memberi ruang agar mereka bisa melihat ke depan. Dan apa yang sedang terpampang di sana benar-benar membuat mereka terperangah dengan mata terbelalak.

Kuroko yang terlihat tak berdaya, dipaksa duduk di atas pangkuan sang _emperor_. Pinggangnya dipeluk kedua lengan dari belakang. Keadaan Kuroko sangat berantakan, seperti habis mendapat kekerasan seksual. Sang _emperor_ menyeringai dengan dagu menopang di atas pundak kanan pemuda biru itu.

"Senang dengan apa yang kalian lihat?" Suara bariton itu mengalun dengan nada main-main. "'Hukuman' untuk Tetsuya baru saja berakhir saat kalian muncul. Jika kalian datang kemari untuk menyelamatkannya, sayang sekali sudah terlambat."

Emosi seketika terpicu. Sang tuan muda akhirnya mengamuk. "Kau—BAJINGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUROKO?!" Kedua kakinya yang akan berlari ke tempat tidur lebih dulu dihentikan Murasakibara. "Lepaskan aku, Murasakibara!" bentaknya.

"Tidak bisa," Murasakibara menggeleng. Satu tangannya masih memegang kerah belakang tuan mudanya. "Kau belum mendapat izin untuk mendekati Aka- _chin_."

"Persetan dengan izinnya!" Sepasang mata merah memandang sengit si _butler_ ungu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah jadi budaknya?!"

Anggukan kepala yang diberikan Murasakibara membuat bocah merah itu tercengang, sebelum menggeram tertahan. Tak menyangka _butler_ dengan tinggi abnormal itu sudah menjadi musuh dalam selimut. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam sudah pindah ke kubu lawan. Kurang ajar!

"DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" Jari telunjuk sang tuan muda mengarah di wajah Murasakibara.

" _Bocchan_ —" Kuroko memanggil dengan suara lemah, "—aku tidak apa-apa. Meski tubuhku ini sudah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Akashi- _kun_ , aku akan tetap setia pada _Bocchan_."

"Kuroko..." perkataan si pelayan pribadi langsung membuat sepasang bola mata merah itu berkaca-kaca. Terenyuh hatinya melihat pengorbanan yang dilakukan Kuroko.

Sang _emperor_ memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus. "Ucapanmu terlalu berlebihan, Tetsuya. Jangan mendramatisir. Lagipula aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada tubuhmu."

" _Matte_ , Kuroko. Hukuman macam apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, _nanodayo_?" Si _megane_ hijau yang baru sadar dari keterperangahannya langsung bertanya, karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan sang _emperor_ barusan.

Pemuda biru itu mengerjap. Mendadak ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tuan mudanya dan yang lain menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu. "Akashi- _kun_..." dua jari telunjuk beradu di depan dada. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah lain saat melanjutkan, "Menggelitik seluruh tubuhku hingga aku kehabisan stamina..."

Seketika semuanya ternganga mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari ekspetasi, kecuali Murasakibara yang memang sudah melihat sendiri.

"Apa-apaan itu, Tetsu?!" Aomine menyemburkan kejengkelannya. Padahal dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk menghibur pemuda biru itu jika terpuruk. "Aku pikir kau sudah diperkosa oleh—" kalimatnya terpenggal. Tidak tahu harus memanggil sang _emperor_ bagaimana, karena memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama dengan anak majikannya.

"Setuju! Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan Aominecchi- _ssu_!" timpal Kise. "Tapi, cairan putih yang melekat di wajah dan baju—" Kise membulat. Baru sadar dengan baju yang dipakai makhluk biru yang unyu itu. "KYAAA! KUROKOCCHI MEMAKAI BAJU _MAID_! _KAWAII-SSU_!" jeritnya heboh seperti maniak; kedua pipi memerah, nafas memburu, dan wajah berkeringat.

" _Urusai_ , _nanodayo_!" Midorima yang berdiri di samping Kise sontak mendelik tajam. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk memberi bogem gratis di wajah _ikemen_ si kuning.

"Ah, cairan putih ini..." Kuroko mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Ini saus _mustard_ yang disemprotkan Akashi- _kun_. Katanya balas dendam karena aku sudah membuat wajahnya belepotan saus ini saat di meja makan tadi." Lagi-lagi jawaban Kuroko berbeda dari ekspetasi.

"Masih lebih baik aku mengotorimu dengan saus _mustard_ itu, Tetsuya..." Akashi berbisik hanya untuk didengar pemuda biru itu. "Tadinya aku berencana menggunakan cairan milikku, kau tahu?" Ia menyeringai.

Kuroko merasa sangat beruntung hal itu tidak terjadi. "Akashi- _kun_ , perkataanmu terlalu vulgar. Aku masih di bawah umur." Kedua tangannya berusaha mengenyahkan lengan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. "Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku harus mandi." Ia sudah tak tahan lagi mencium saus _mustard_ yang menguar dari wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Namun sang _emperor_ tidak menerima penolakan itu. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, tubuh Kuroko diangkatnya ke atas pundak seperti karung beras.

"Jangan menentangku, atau kau mau merasakan 'hukuman'-ku yang lain, hm?" Suara bariton itu mengancam.

Kuroko langsung kooperatif. Pasrah saat dirinya dibawa menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa ke mana lagi Kuroko?!" protes si bocah merah.

Tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, sang _emperor_ berkata dengan nada memerintah, "Atsushi, berjaga di depan pintu kamar mandi. Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk."

" _Ha'i_..." si _butler_ ungu menyahut, sebelum menyeret langkah ke arah tempat berjaga selanjutnya.

" _Bocchan_ , aku hanya dipaksa mandi bersama. Jangan khawatir. Kali ini, aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik." Perkataan Kuroko sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi membuat tuan mudanya sedikit lega. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Apa maksudnya ini, Akashi- _kun_?" Kedua alis biru yang tertutupi poni panjang mengerut. Acara mandi bersama—yang syukurlah tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh dan mesum—diakhiri dengan pemaksaan satu pihak.

Sang _emperor_ menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya begitu berhasil membuat pemuda biru itu memakai _jersey_ -nya. Baju itu tampak kedodoran di tubuh mungil Kuroko, dan hanya menutupi sampai pahanya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot memakaikan baju Akashi- _kun_ ini padaku. Aku punya baju sendiri." Kedua tangan Kuroko sudah berniat melepas _jersey_ di tubuhnya. Ia tak menduga saat sang _emperor_ mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di samping kepala. Bola mata biru langsung waspada melihat bibir yang menyeringai.

"Jika kau berani melepas bajuku itu, aku akan memberimu hukuman tambahan." Nada mengancam ditambah tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kuroko tidak ada pilihan. "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_..." lebih baik mengalah daripada menerima hukuman lagi. "Lebih baik Akashi- _kun_ juga berpakaian." Tubuh sang _emperor_ yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk di bagian bawah jelas bukanlah pemandangan yang menyejukkan matanya. Malah membuat matanya iritasi. _Mentang-mentang tubuhnya agak atletis, jadi mau pamer begitu?_ Kuroko mencibir dalam hati.

Berdiri membelakangi Kuroko di depan _wastafel_ , sang _emperor_ sibuk memakai pakaian yang tadi dibawakan Murasakibara. Ternyata pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang biasa dipakai para _butler_ di _mansion_ ini. Ukuran pakaian itu melekat sempurna di tubuh sang _emperor_.

Selesai berpakaian, sosok merah yang lebih tinggi berbalik. Kuroko sempat terhipnotis melihat senyuman singkat di wajah dingin itu.

"Ayo keluar."

Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Semua yang menunggu di luar menoleh hampir bersamaan. Sang _emperor_ melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Seluruh atensi terfokus pada sosoknya yang dibalut pakaian _butler_. Wajah tampannya benar-benar mendukung, hingga pakaian yang dipakainya terlihat 'wow'.

"Di mana Kuroko?" Pertanyaan sang tuan muda langsung mendapat jawaban dari pelayan pribadinya.

"Aku di sini, _Bocchan_." Kuroko keluar dari belakang sang _emperor_. Wajah tembok itu sedikit gelap, karena belum bisa menerima dirinya dipaksa memakai baju yang tidak diinginkan. Jika tadi pagi dari tuan mudanya. Sekarang giliran sang _emperor_. Lagi-lagi, ini benar-benar penindasan hak asasi manusia!

Semuanya ternganga dengan mulut terbuka. _Jersey_ yang dipakai Kuroko terlihat seksi sekaligus imut. Apalagi paha putih itu terekspos bebas. Jadi tontonan gratis. Kise kembali menjerit-jerit kegirangan.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju itu, Kuroko?"

"Aku dipaksa, _Bocchan_."

" _Nani_?!" Sang tuan muda berseru tidak terima, "Cepat lepaskan bajunya itu! Hanya aku yang boleh memaksamu memakai baju-baju yang seksi dan manis!"

Kuroko sudah menduga kalimat itu yang akan keluar dari bibir tuan mudanya.

Tidak memedulikan bocah merah yang terus mengomel, sang _emperor_ menarik sebelah lengan Kuroko ke arah sofa. "Tugasmu melayaniku belum selesai, Tetsuya," katanya sambil duduk.

Pemuda biru itu sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Meja troli berisi makanan kembali didekati. Sang _emperor_ membuka mulutnya, minta disuapi. _Ternyata dia juga kekanakan seperti bocchan_ , batin Kuroko dalam hati.

" _Kuso_! Kau sengaja mengabaikanku, kan?!" Si bocah merah memandang sengit ke arah _emperor_.

"Aku tidak tertarik melawan bocah tengik sepertimu."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

Sepasang bola mata heterokromatik itu menatap tiga sosok yang sejak tadi diam menonton secara bergiliran. "Daiki, Ryouta, dan Shintarou." Ketiganya terkejut saat nama mereka dipanggil oleh sang _emperor_. "Jadi, kalian juga bekerja di _mansion_ ini, hm?"

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kami?" Midorima bertanya mewakili suara Aomine dan Kise yang masih ternganga.

"Aku baru sadar kalau dunia ini bukanlah dunia tempat aku tinggal," sang _emperor_ mengabaikan pertanyaan si _megane_ hijau. "Ada orang-orang yang kukenali di dunia ini, tapi kalian tidak mengenaliku..."

Tak ada yang berani menyela saat sang _emperor_ mulai menceritakan eksistensinya di dunia asalnya bersama mantan anggota Generasi Keajaiban.

"Aomine Daiki," si pemuda _gangurou_ tersentak nama lengkapnya disebutkan. "Aku akan memulai dari kau yang pertama."

Aomine meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Kagami, sepasang bola mata heterokromatik itu terlihat menyeramkan jika ditatap lama-lama.

Diceritakan bahwa Aomine Daiki adalah _ace_ terkenal dari Generasi Keajaiban dan mantan _partner_ atau 'cahaya' Kuroko saat di SMP Teikou. Sebelum menjadi sangat kuat, Aomine memiliki sikap _easy going_ dan ramah. Dia sering bermain-main dengan Kuroko atau Kise. Tapi karena dia terus berlatih, dia terus semakin kuat, sampai-sampai dia benar-benar menghancurkan lawannya dalam permainan basket. Dia awalnya sedih tentang hal itu, dan mencari alasan kenapa bisa terjadi, tapi dia tidak pernah menemukannya. Akhirnya, dia membuat kesimpulan bahwa dialah yang terkuat.

"Daiki selalu berkata pada lawan-lawannya," sang _emperor_ memberi jeda untuk menatap pemuda _gangurou_ itu. "'Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku'."

Iris biru tua membulat tak percaya mendengar kepribadian sosok dirinya yang lain di dunia asal sang _emperor_. Sikap sombong dan kemampuan yang serba bisa pada 'Aomine Daiki' benar-benar berbeda 360 derajat darinya.

"Kise Ryouta," kali ini giliran pemuda berwajah _ikemen_ yang berdiri di samping Aomine. "Menurutku, kepribadianmu tidak jauh beda dengan Ryouta di duniaku."

"Eh?" Kise membulat.

Cerita dilanjutkan. Kise Ryouta yang bekerja sebagai model remaja, dikenal karena kemampuan menyalinnya. Setelah melihat permainan basket lawannya, dia dapat menyalin setiap tekhnik dengan kekuatan lebih dari aslinya. Sifat cerianya bisa langsung berubah serius saat bermain basket.

"Dalam basket, Ryouta selalu ingin mengalahkan Daiki seorang diri. Tapi sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah berhasil."

Kise menatap Aomine yang juga di saat bersamaan membalas tatapannya. Duo _troublemaker_ yang selalu membuat keributan itu tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa saling pandang.

"Midorima Shintarou," si _megane_ hijau menoleh terkejut. "Dan, Murasakibara Atsushi." Sang _emperor_ menatap dua pria berbeda fisik itu. "Kepribadian kalian berdua juga tidak jauh beda." Dikatakan seperti itu, Midorima dan Murasakibara saling pandang. "Tapi..." suara bariton kembali menarik atensi semuanya. "Berbeda dari mantan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain. Shintarou di dunia asalku adalah satu-satunya yang telah memiliki keberanian untuk berdiri sendiri melawanku dalam pertarungan basket. Apa kau juga punya sifat yang sama seperti itu, Shintarou?

Midorima merasa seperti disudutkan. Kehadiran Akashi Seijuurou yang lain di dunia mereka, dan dengan sok-nya berkuasa di _mansion_ ini jelas membuatnya tidak terima.

Sorot mata menunggu itu membuat Midorima tahu kalau ia tidak bisa mundur sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja—" semua mata tertuju padanya, "—tidak." Hanya orang bodoh yang ingin mencari mati melawan sang _emperor_.

"Begitu, ya..." Sudut bibir terangkat, sang _emperor_ tersenyum sekilas. Ia bisa tahu, _megane_ hijau itu setengah berbohong. Tatapannya beralih pada sosok biru yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku tidak perlu memberitahu kepribadian Tetsuya, karena _kalian_ mirip."

Kuroko juga tidak peduli dengan cerita sang _emperor_ mengenai 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang lain. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Lidahnya gatal untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi 'cahaya' bagi Aomine- _kun_ di dunia asalmu itu."

Tatapan lurus. Sebelah lengan menopang dagu. Bibir yang mengatup itu akhirnya terbuka, "Karena kau menganggap dirimu sebagai 'bayangan', Tetsuya." Sang _emperor_ melanjutkan sambil menatap ke arah Aomine. "Saat di SMP Teikou, Daiki adalah 'cahaya'-mu. Kau bermain basket untuk orang lain, dan akan menjadi lebih kuat ketika 'cahaya'-mu kuat, selama pertandingan. Tak hanya Daiki, tetapi Kagami Taiga juga 'cahaya'-mu saat bermain basket di SMA Seirin."

"Si kepala koki yang takut hantu itu juga ada di dunia asalmu?" Sang tuan muda yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. "Kenapa hanya Aomine dan Kagami yang bisa menjadi 'cahaya' Kuroko? Kenapa kau tidak?" Kedua alis merah itu terangkat tinggi.

Atmosfir mendadak tegang saat sang _emperor_ menatap si bocah merah. Ada jeda panjang sebelum bibir itu terbuka dan berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Karena Tetsuya pernah bilang, dia tidak mau menjadi 'bayangan'-ku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Jika ada yg ngarep chap 3 ini ada adegan mesumnya, maaf saya belum bisa bikin. Singkat cerita, Kuroko nggak diapa-apain sama _bokushi_!Akashi. Cuman dapat hukuman digelitik sampe staminanya habis.

Tadinya saya nggak berencana bikin adegan Kuroko dipaksa pakai _jersey_ Rakuzan Akashi. Tapi karena _oreshi_!Akashi sudah dapat giliran maksa Kuroko pakai baju _maid_ , nggak afdol rasanya klo _bokushi_!Akashi nggak dapat giliran.

Para GoM yg lain akhirnya saya munculkan di chap 3 ini. Karakter Aomine yg di _mansion_ Akashi sedikit beda sama Aomine di Touo. Tapi sikap cueknya tetap saya pertahankan. Sementara karakter yg lain; Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, tetap seperti _canon_ -nya.

Seperti judul fanfiksi ini, duo Akashi akan terus adu otak dan otot untuk merebutkan Kuroko. Kuroko juga nanti akan dibuat galau untuk memilih di antara duo Akashi. Saya rasa _spoiler_ ini sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 2-nya. *peluk cium satu2*

 _Review_ yg login sudah saya reply via PM. ^^

Untuk yg nggak login atau memang nggak punya akun:

 **adelia santi** ; Kuroko nggak diapa-apain kok. Maaf ya boku!Akashi dibikin nyebelin. Tapi nanti seiring berjalannya cerita, boku!Akashi pelan-pelan akan dibikin baik dan peduli sama yg lain. ^^

* * *

 _Last..._

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 4! ;)


	4. Obey Me

**Update, 12 Mei 2015:**

 _Disclaimers_ , isi, dan peringatannya sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. Jumlah kata **4k** +, tidak termasuk _notes_. _Slight,_ **KagaKuro.** Ada adegan **_lime._ **

Perubahan: _rating_ **M** _for_ _safe_.

 _Enjoy!_ ^^

 **.**

 **. .**

Kuroko berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Sebagian nyawanya terasa sudah setengah melayang dari badan. Jika biasanya tenaganya masih tersimpan sampai jam makan siang, kali ini Kuroko benar-benar menyerah. Kemunculan sang _emperor_ di _mansion_ ini jelas mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan. Padahal mengurus tuan mudanya saja capeknya sudah minta apapun, sekarang bertambah satu lagi yang membuat Kuroko semakin kewalahan.

"Kagami- _kun_..." bibirnya memanggil si kepala koki yang masih sibuk di konter, begitu sampai di ambang pintu dapur. Kagami menoleh. Terkejut saat melihat pemuda biru itu bersandar di samping pintu. Tubuh mungil itu akhirnya meluruh lunglai, setelah sebelumnya berkata lirih, " _Help me_..." Satu tangannya terangkat lemah, menggapai-gapai udara kosong seperti orang sekarat.

Kagami sontak membelalak. "KUROKOOO!" Panik, si kepala koki bersurai merah tua itu langsung berlari menghampiri. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Dengan satu kaki berlutut di lantai, Kagami menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tembem pemuda biru itu.

"Kagami- _kun_..." Kuroko menengadah. Bola mata biru safirnya terlihat kosong daripada biasanya. "Aku... aku..." Suaranya tersendat-sendat.

Intensitas kepanikan Kagami semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Kuroko yang sudah seperti sakaratul maut.

"Kuroko, bertahanlah! Kumohon! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati!"

 _Jab! Jab!_

Dua tangan Kuroko dengan gerakan cepat menyikut kedua sisi pinggang Kagami.

"WUAAAH!" Akibatnya Kagami memekik tertahan. Tak menduga akan mendapat serangan barusan.

"Aku belum mati, Kagami- _kun_." Wajah tembok itu dibuat sejajar dengan wajah Kagami. Tampak gelap dan ada urat pertigaan samar di pelipis.

Kagami meneguk ludah. "Lalu... kenapa kau seperti orang mau mati?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Akan kujelaskan itu nanti. Yang lebih penting, tolong buatkan aku _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Tiga gelas tinggi."

Kagami melongo, sebelum menepuk dahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bocchan vs Emperor**

 **©Jeanne-jaques San**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Obey Me**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dua gelas tinggi _vanilla milkshake_ habis dalam sekejap. Di gelas terakhir, Kuroko menyeruputnya pelan-pelan dari sedotan dengan penuh khidmat. Semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi kedua pipi tembemnya. Menikmati minuman favoritnya adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Hei, Kuroko. Jangan hanya minum itu saja. Isi perutmu dengan makanan ini juga." Kagami meletakkan piring berisi lima potong _onigiri_ yang dibuatnya di hadapan pemuda biru itu.

Bibir yang sejak tadi bercumbu dengan sedotan akhirnya lepas, sebelum berkata, "Nanti kumakan kalau sudah lapar, Kagami- _kun_."

Alis bercabang dua sontak terangkat tinggi. Heran dengan makhluk biru beraura tipis itu. Apa lambungnya hanya bisa menerima _vanilla_ _milkshake_?

"Kau ini... nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan makanan yang bergizi!" omel Kagami, persis seperti ibu yang memaksa anaknya untuk makan. "Ayo makan sebelum kusuapi kau!"

Tetapi Kuroko tak merespon. Bibirnya kembali mengulum sedotan untuk menyedot minuman manis itu. Kagami menggeram tertahan. Disambarnya gelas yang masih berisi setengah _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Cara efektif yang langsung menarik atensi Kuroko. Bola mata biru safir itu melotot tidak terima.

"Kagami- _kun_!"

"Makan dulu _onigiri_ itu, baru akan kuberikan minuman ini!" Kagami balas melotot. Gelas diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara dengan mengandalkan tinggi badannya. Kuroko jelas tidak bisa menggapai gelas itu meski sudah meloncat-loncat.

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan gelas terakhir itu, baru aku akan memakan _onigiri_ itu." Kuroko mencoba menawar dengan tatapan dan suara memelas.

Jika dulu Kagami selalu mengalah jika melihat tatapan lemas itu, sekarang karena sudah khatam dengan segala trik Kuroko, ia bisa menolak dengan gelengan kepala tegas.

"Tidak! Makan dulu _onigiri_ itu!"

Kuroko mendengus sambil berdecak pelan. Tak ada pilihan, akhirnya ia mengambil salah satu _onigiri_ di atas piring. Digigitnya setengah dan mulai mengunyah dengan wajah bosan yang kentara jelas.

"Nah, begitu!" Kagami mengangguk-angguk puas. "Kau harus makan, jika masih ingin tinggi badanmu bertambah."

Sesaat Kuroko mendelik. Topik sensitif yang dibahas Kagami jelas membuatnya tidak terima. Tapi yang dikatakan kepala koki itu memang ada benarnya. Kuroko memilih diam dan mengunyah onigiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hukuman macam apa yang kau terima dari raja iblis itu?" Kagami akhirnya bertanya. Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, apalagi melihat Kuroko yang hanya memakai _jersey_ tanpa lengan, jelas membuatnya menduga-duga kalau pemuda biru itu minimal sudah digrepe-grepe. "Apa baju yang kau pakai itu miliknya?" Meski sudah tahu jawabannya, ia tetap bertanya untuk memastikan.

Kuroko terdiam. Enggan mengingat kejadian yang sudah menimpanya. Baru kali itu ia digelitik sampai tertawa tak terkendali. Air matanya sampai bercucuran dengan _saliva_ yang mengalir di sudut bibir. Sebagai penutupan, tubuhnya juga dikotori dengan saus _mustard._ Iyuh.

"Kagami- _kun_ , jika kau ingin tahu kronologis yang menimpaku, silakan bertanya pada Murasakibara- _kun_. Karena dia saksi mata di kamar itu."

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Kuroko menadahkan tangannya, "Berikan gelas minuman itu, Kagami- _kun_. Aku sudah selesai makan."

Mata Kagami beralih pada piring yang masih tersisa empat potong _onigiri_. "Kau hanya makan satu?" Satu alisnya terangkat takjub, "Habiskan semuanya!"

"Aku sudah kenyang, Kagami- _kun_."

"Jangan beralasan!"

Pemuda biru itu manyun. Demi meneguk minuman favoritnya, akhirnya ia mengambil _onigiri_ yang kedua sebelum mengunyahnya dengan lamat-lamat.

 **.**

 **. .**

Setelah mendapat kabar kalau tuan mudanya sedang menunggu di ruang _study_ dari si _megane_ hijau, Kuroko langsung bergegas ke tempat tujuan. _Jersey_ sang _emperor_ yang tadi melekat di tubuhnya sudah diganti dengan pakaian kerjanya yang biasa. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat saat Kuroko melewati koridor yang diterobos cahaya oranye dari jendela-jendela. Kuroko baru teringat kalau tuan mudanya sudah saatnya mandi.

Sialnya, saat akan berbelok di pertigaan koridor, Kuroko tidak menduga akan berpapasan dengan sang _emperor_. Kuroko terkejut bukan main, tapi wajahnya tetap tembok. Sementara sang _emperor_ menyeringai saat melihat boneka mainannya.

"Kebetulan sekali, Tetsuya. Tadi kau kabur dari kamarku saat aku tak menyadari. Ternyata kau juga punya kemampuan _misdirection_ , heh?"

Otak Kuroko dengan cepat mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari raja iblis di hadapannya. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya. Lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Akashi- _kun_..." jari telunjuk Kuroko terangkat, mengarah tepat di area privat sang _emperor_. "Restletingmu tidak terkunci lho. Memalukan."

Sepasang mata heterokromatik membulat, sebelum menunduk untuk memeriksa. Tapi yang dikatakan pemuda biru itu ternyata hanya kebohongan. Buktinya, restletingnya masih terkunci rapat.

"Tetsuya, berani sekali kau membohongi—" ucapannya urung tuntas, ketika melihat Kuroko sudah berlari pergi. Sesaat ia terhenyak, sebelum menggeram tertahan. " _Shit_! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dariku!"

Gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Kuroko tak berani menoleh ke belakang dan memilih memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat dari kejaran raja iblis. Nafasnya mulai memburu akibat berlari tanpa jeda. Peluh keringat juga berjatuhan dari wajahnya. Ia yakin seratus persen, berhenti sebentar saja untuk menarik nafas pasti akan langsung tertangkap.

Sang _emperor_ memang tidak berteriak-teriak agar Kuroko segera berhenti berlari. Namun aura mengancam yang bisa terendus oleh Kuroko membuatnya tahu sang _emperor_ benar-benar marah. Tanpa sadar Kuroko bergidik membayangkan hukuman macam apalagi yang akan diterimanya jika dirinya tertangkap. Siapa yang harus ia mintai tolong sekarang? Karena semua orang di _mansion_ ini tak ada yang berani melawan sang _emperor_ , kecuali tuan mudanya. Tapi masalahnya di mata sang _emperor_ , tuan mudanya bukanlah lawannya. Masalah berikutnya, Kuroko tidak ingin hal-hal buruk menimpa tuan mudanya karena dirinya.

Ruang perpustakaan menjadi pilihan Kuroko yang tak sanggup lagi berlari. Bola mata biru safirnya bergerak panik mencari tempat bersembunyi yang tidak diketahui. Teringat sesuatu, Kuroko langsung mendekati rak buku yang mencapai langit-langit. Dulu kalau tidak salah, ada tempat rahasia di balik rak buku ini. Di rak kelima paling ujung, ada tuas yang bisa membuka pintu masuknya.

Dewi fortuna tampaknya berpihak di Kuroko kali ini. Tempat rahasia di balik rak buku terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia masuk dan menutupnya kembali. Kuroko menarik nafas lega. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding terdekat, sebelum jatuh terduduk.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar membuat tubuh Kuroko menegang. Itu pasti sang _emperor._ Langkah kakinya terdengar mengelilingi ruangan. Detak jantung Kuroko yang belum normal akibat berlari kembali memompa dengan cepat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanpa sadar.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau masuk ke ruangan ini."

Kuroko bergeming. Meski sang _emperor_ tahu ia masuk ke ruang perpustakaan, tapi dia tidak tahu perihal tempat rahasia ini.

"Tetsuya..." suara bariton itu memanggil dengan nada berbahaya, "Jangan buat aku menunggu."

Merasa dirinya akan tetap aman jika terus bersembunyi, Kuroko kembali menghela nafas lega. Bola mata biru safir menatap lurus pada satu-satunya sofa panjang di tempat rahasia itu. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Kuroko berjalan menuju sofa. Ia mulai mengantuk. Sepertinya efek kekenyangan karena memakan tiga potong _onigiri_. Sambil menguap, Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum menutup mata. Rasa bersalah mengendap di hatinya karena tidak bisa menemui tuan mudanya akibat terjebak di tempat rahasia ini. Semoga saja tuan mudanya bisa mengerti.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ke mana Kuroko? Aku sudah menyuruh Midorima untuk menyampaikan pesan agar dia datang ke ruang _study_ tadi."

Aomine dan Kise saling pandang, sebelum kompak mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak melihat Kurokocchi- _ssu_."

"Mungkin Tetsu sedang beristirahat di kamarnya."

Bocah merah menghela nafas, sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Aomine langsung melakukan tugasnya untuk melepas satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh pendek itu. Sementara Kise melenggang ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

"Aku belum mau mandi sebelum Kuroko datang. Cepat panggil dia kemari." Permintaan kekanakan meluncur dari bibir yang cemberut. Aomine sedikit jengkel, tapi tidak bisa membantah.

"Baiklah. Akan kubawa Tetsu ke sini." Pemuda _gangurou_ itu berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu.

Midorima muncul setelah Aomine menghilang dari pandangan. Sebelah tangannya memegang surat yang tadi diantarkan tukang pos.

"Midorima, apa tadi kau memberitahu Kuroko agar datang ke ruang _study_?" tanya sang tuan muda tanpa basa basi. _Megane_ hijau itu mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa Kuroko tidak datang?"

"Tadi katanya setelah berganti baju, dia akan segera ke ruangan _Bocchan_ , _nanodayo_." Midorima mengerut.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak—" kalimatnya terpenggal karena melihat surat di tangan Midorima. "Surat dari siapa itu?" Satu alisnya terangkat.

Surat itu diberikan pada bocah merah. Ada senyuman tipis yang mengembang di bibir Midorima, sebelum ia menjawab, "Ini surat dari kedua orangtua _Bocchan_ , _nanodayo_."

"Benarkah?" Surat yang masih tersegel itu disambar dengan wajah girang. Kemudian dibuka dengan tak sabaran.

Sementara itu...

Langkah Aomine akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Pintu diketuk bersamaan dengan suara _bass_ Aomine yang memanggil si pemilik kamar.

"Tetsu, apa kau di dalam? _Bocchan_ mencarimu."

Tak ada sahutan. Aomine mengernyit. Pintu di depan akhirnya dibuka sendiri. Pemuda biru yang dicari tak ada di dalam kamar.

"Ke mana dia?" Aomine bertanya entah pada siapa. Padahal biasanya tanpa dicari pun Kuroko selalu muncul secara misterius di belakang sambil berkata 'Aku ada di sini lho'.

Furihata yang baru kembali dari dapur langsung menyapa, "Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Kuroko?"

"Apa kau melihat Tetsu?" Aomine balik bertanya dengan dua alis terangkat.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menggeleng. Aomine berdecak, sembari mencakar rambut biru tuanya.

"Mungkin Kuroko sedang bersama _bocchan_."

"Justru karena Tetsu tidak bersama _bocchan_ , makanya aku disuruh mencarinya."

"Eh?" Furihata membelalak terkejut. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mencari Kuroko!"

" _Arigatou_." Aomine mengangguk.

Keduanya berpisah arah.

Langkah kaki Aomine yang setengah berlari di koridor langsung melambat saat melihat Murasakibara sedang menuruni tangga. Kebetulan sekali. Mungkin pemuda bersurai ungu itu tahu di mana Kuroko.

"Oi, Murasakibara! Apa kau melihat Tetsu?"

 _Butler_ dengan tinggi abnormal itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. "Tadi aku melihat Kuro- _chin_ sedang main setan-setanan bersama Aka- _chin_."

Aomine ternganga. Membayangkan dirinya yang berada di posisi Kuroko saat dikejar-kejar oleh raja iblis, jelas bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Gawat. Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada _bocchan_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Bocchan_ , apa isi surat itu, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Penasaran, karena melihat tuan mudanya terus tersenyum hingga selesai membaca.

Surat kembali dilipat dengan rapi dan diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Pewaris sah Akashi itu menoleh ke arah _megane_ hijau. " _Okaa_ - _san_ akan pulang seminggu lagi. Sementara _otou-san_ akan menyusul pulang setelah bertemu dengan beberapa kolega penting," jelasnya.

Midorima ber-oh pendek.

"GAWAT!" Aomine tiba-tiba muncul sambil berteriak. Membuat tuan mudanya, Midorima, dan Kise yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, kompak menoleh ke arahnya. "Tetsu dalam bahaya lagi!"

Bocah merah mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Aomine?"

"Tadi aku mencarinya ke kamar, tapi Tetsu tidak ada..." Aomine berkata di sela nafasnya yang masih belum berhembus teratur akibat berlari dari lantai bawah. "Saat kutanyakan pada Murasakibara, katanya Tetsu sedang main setan-setanan bersama raja iblis itu!"

Kise menarik nafas tercekat, "Kenapa nasib Kurokocchi bisa apes sekali hari ini?"

"Lebih baik sekarang kita segera menyelamatkan Kuroko!" Bocah merah melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Khawatir dengan keadaan pelayan pribadinya itu jika terlambat datang menolong lagi.

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima mengekor di belakang. Baru kali ini melihat tuan muda mereka memasang wajah menyeramkan yang bisa membuat bulu-bulu kuduk berdiri.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kuroko terjaga dari tidurnya, ketika ia sadar di luar pasti sudah gelap. Sepasang matanya menatap sekeliling. Ia masih berada di tempat rahasia. Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, Kuroko berdiri dari sofa. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu untuk keluar, tapi mungkin raja iblis itu sudah pergi.

Pintu keluar dibuka dengan perlahan. Kepala Kuroko menyembul keluar lebih dulu. Celingak-celinguk memastikan. Ruang perpustakaan terlihat gelap, berarti makhluk merah yang horor itu sudah pergi.

Langkah kaki Kuroko yang baru saja bergerak tiga langkah seketika berhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara bariton.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Tetsuya."

Tubuh Kuroko mematung. Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajah temboknya. Kepalanya memutar lambat ke sumber suara. Di samping jendela besar, sang _emperor_ duduk di kursi dengan satu tangan menopang dagu dan kaki menyilang. Cahaya bulan yang baru menerobos masuk dari jendela menimpa sosok merah itu. Kuroko meneguk ludah susah payah. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Ternyata sang _emperor_ terus menunggu hingga ia keluar.

"Kemari." Sepasang mata heterokromatik tak menoleh dari papan catur di meja depannya yang dimainkan secara solo. Kuroko berjalan mendekat. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya. "Duduk."

Pemuda biru itu duduk bersimpuh di samping kursi. Kepalanya menunduk. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di atas paha.

Keheningan yang mencekam mendominasi. Atmosfir tegang terasa sampai ke pori-pori. Tanpa mendongak untuk melihat, Kuroko bisa merasakan ekor mata sang _emperor_ melirik padanya.

"Tetsuya..." suara bariton itu akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Tidak bisakah kau patuh padaku?"

Hening.

Kuroko mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang masih tersisa, sebelum dengan tandas berkata, "Untuk apa... aku harus patuh padamu, Akashi- _kun_? Kau bukan _bocchan_. Aku hanya setia pada _bocchan_."

Seketika rahang sang _emperor_ mengatup keras. Giginya menggeletuk di balik bibir yang mengatup rapat. Tanpa terduga, kedua pipi Kuroko dicapit oleh satu tangan. Pemuda biru itu dipaksa mendongak sambil menahan nyeri di pipinya.

Bola mata biru safir itu membalas tatapan. Sorot matanya memancarkan pendirian yang tak bisa digoyahkan. Kalimat yang sudah dikeluarkan tidak akan dijilatnya kembali. Sang _emperor_ akhirnya mengalah. Tangannya dilepas dari pipi Kuroko, sebelum menutup kedua matanya.

"Pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," desisnya.

Kuroko tak membuang kesempatan itu. Kedua matanya masih waspada saat berdiri dari lantai. Ia berjalan mundur tiga langkah, sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Desahan lega baru keluar dari bibirnya setelah berjalan menjauh dari ruang perpustakaan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak akan dikejar lagi.

"Kuroko!"

Bocah merah memanggil dari belokan koridor saat melihat pelayan pribadinya dari kejauhan.

" _Bocchan_?" Kuroko berbalik arah dan mendekati tuan mudanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Raut wajah khawatir terpancar dari tuan mudanya saat bertanya. Kuroko menggeleng. "Syukurlah..." Kedua bahunya turun dengan lemas.

" _Gomen_ , _Bocchan_. Tadi aku dikejar Akashi- _kun_ saat akan pergi ke ruang _study_. Makanya aku bersembunyi di ruang perpustakaan," jelas Kuroko. Sengaja tidak meneruskan sisanya. Karena bisa jadi masalah kalau sampai tuan mudanya kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menantang sang _emperor_ adu mulut atau fisik.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu." Pemuda biru itu agak terkejut. "Aomine mendengarnya dari Murasakibara. Karena itu—" satu tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, "—mulai sekarang kau harus tidur di kamarku. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Kuroko."

" _Bocchan_ , aku malah berpikiran kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku jika kita tidur bersama." Wajah tembok itu menatap curiga tuan mudanya. "Aku yang paling tahu kalau _Bocchan_ itu jahil, mesum, genit—" kalimatnya tak sempat selesai, karena bibirnya tiba-tiba dibungkam dalam sebuah ciuman. Tuan mudanya tersenyum puas melihat wajah _blank_ -nya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang tuan muda menarik Kuroko untuk kembali berjalan. Tak menyadari kalau pelayan pribadinya menutup mulut dengan satu tangan yang bebas dan wajah tembok itu memerah hingga telinga.

 **.**

 **. .**

Di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai dagu, Kuroko melirik tuan mudanya yang sedang membaca buku.

" _Bocchan_ , kapan kau tidur? Ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku belum mengantuk, Kuroko." Bibir itu menjawab tanpa menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibaca. "Lagipula kalau aku tidur, kau pasti akan kabur, kan?"

 _Jleb!_ Tepat sasaran.

"Lebih baik kau tidur di kamarku ini. Bisa berbahaya kalau kamarmu didatangi raja iblis itu saat kau tidur." Bukan untuk menakuti, tapi murni karena untuk memperingati. "Aku masih lebih baik daripada dia, kan? Paling-paling aku hanya meremas bokongmu tanpa sadar kalau sudah tidur nanti."

Heh! Kuroko melotot. Tanpa sadar ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk tidur menjauh.

"Ada satu hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kuroko." Buku akhirnya ditutup, sebelum diletakkan di samping bantal. Posisi tubuh bocah merah diputar menyamping. "Jawab dengan jujur."

Kuroko tertegun. Baru kali ini melihat tuan mudanya serius. " _Nee_ , _Bocchan_."

Hening sejenak.

"Berapa ukuran benda privatnya? Kau pasti sudah melihatnya saat mandi bersama dia, kan?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kuroko terperangah. " _Bocchan_ , kenapa malah bertanya hal seperti itu—"

"Jujur saja, aku penasaran!" Bola mata merah berkilat saat melanjutkan, "Apa ukuranku akan sama sepertinya kalau sudah berumur tujuh belas nanti?"

Kuroko menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Tuan mudanya punya rasa ingin tahu yang abnormal dengan ukuran benda privat. _Oh, my god_...

"Kata Aomine, semakin panjang ukuran-nya, semakin memuaskan pasangan kita."

Segala macam kutukan diucapkan Kuroko dalam hati khusus untuk pemuda _gangurou_ itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab, Kuroko!" Tuan mudanya menuntut dengan sorot mata menunggu.

Tarikan nafas panjang dan berat. Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya, _Bocchan_." Bohong. Sampai sekarang Kuroko masih ingat dengan jelas ukuran belalai gajah sang _emperor_ , karena dipamerkan secara gratis saat mandi bersama itu. "Aku tidak tahu berapa ukurannya. Mungkin, lebih kecil dari milikku."

Bibir sang tuan muda tiba-tiba menyeringai. Kuroko baru sadar kalau ia sudah menggali kuburan sendiri. " _Oya_? Kalau begitu biar kulihat ukuranmu, Kuroko." Kekehan mesum meluncur dari bibir. "Jangan malu-malu. Lagipula kita sesama laki-laki. Tenang saja, aku akan jaga rahasia ini."

" _Bocchan_ , ini sudah termasuk pelecehan. Tolong jangan paksa aku. _Onegai_?" Tatapan memelas digunakan Kuroko. Kedua kakinya tanpa sadar merapat di balik selimut.

Bocah merah berkedip dua kali. "Kalau tidak ingin kau perlihatkan, biarkan aku memegangnya."

" _Are_?" Kuroko membulat.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, tangan sang tuan muda masuk ke dalam selimut, dan memegang benda privat di antara selangkangan pemuda biru itu. Kuroko terlambat untuk mencegah. Tubuhnya meremang karena remasan itu. Untunglah tangan nakal tuan mudanya hanya meremas dari luar celana yang dipakainya, bukan menyusup masuk ke dalam celana.

"Kuroko, ukuranmu ternyata lebih kecil dari milikku..." Tangannya yang tadi meremas milik Kuroko sudah keluar dari selimut. "Apa mungkin tadi aku salah meremas? Boleh kucoba lagi?"

Sebuah bantal mendadak menghantam wajah sang tuan muda. Kuroko mendengus, sembari mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi.

"Sudah cukup, _Bocchan_. Aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Tengah malam, Kuroko terjaga dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya yang terasa kering membuatnya merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Jam berangka romawi di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit. Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu, setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik tuan mudanya yang terlelap.

Koridor yang dilewati Kuroko tampak sunyi, tapi tidak membuatnya takut dengan kehadiran makhluk-makhluk tak kasatmata yang mungkin saja bisa muncul. Anak-anak tangga dituruni satu per satu. Tepat di dua anak tangga terakhir, entah karena rasa kantuknya, Kuroko salah menginjak dan jatuh. Pergelangan kaki kanannya keseleo. Pemuda biru itu meringis kesakitan saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Dasar bodoh."

Kuroko tersentak. Dari arah timur, sang _emperor_ berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak diketahui kenapa sosok merah yang lebih tinggi itu masih berkeliaran di tengah malam. Kuroko sempat mengira kalau dia salah satu makhluk astral, karena mata heterokromatik yang berpupil vertikal itu bersinar dalam kegelapan.

 _Gawat, aku tidak bisa lari dalam kondisi keseleo seperti ini_ , batin Kuroko dalam hati. Panik. Tapi tidak mungkin ia memilih ngesot untuk kabur.

Punggung sang _emperor_ membungkuk. Kedua tangannya terulur, mengangkat Kuroko ke atas gendongan ala putri. Kuroko memilih tak meronta. Sadar kalau pemberontakannya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Tubuh mungil itu diletakkan di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah. Kuroko mengerjap saat tangan sang _emperor_ mulai mengurut kakinya yang keseleo.

"Kakimu bisa bengkak jika tidak cepat diberi penanganan seperti ini."

"Oh."

Ringisan pelan sesekali keluar dari bibir Kuroko saat rasa nyeri terasa menggigit dari pergelangan kakinya. Rasanya aneh melihat sang _emperor_ yang berubah baik. Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur?

"Akashi- _kun_..." suara Kuroko memanggil pelan, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sang _emperor_ menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Aku teringat Tetsuya."

"Aku?" Jari telunjuk Kuroko menunjuk dirinya.

"Bukan kau. Tapi Tetsuya di dunia asalku."

Kuroko terdiam. Tangan besar yang mengurut kakinya sudah ditarik kembali. " _Ano_ — _arigatou_ , Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih..." wajah dingin sang _emperor_ mendekat bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang meraih tengkuk Kuroko. Pemuda biru itu membeku saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tekanan di bibir semakin terasa jelas. Tanpa melepas ciuman, tubuh mungil itu didorong hingga terlentang.

Otak Kuroko tidak bisa diajak kerja sama untuk mematuhi perintahnya. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala hanya dengan satu tangan. Kuroko menarik nafas panjang ketika bibirnya dilepas.

"Akashi- _kun_... berhenti..."

Bibir dingin itu turun ke leher. Memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di beberapa titik, sebelum berhenti di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik. Kuroko menjerit tertahan saat merasakan gigitan. Tubuhnya mengeliat gelisah. Gesekan lutut di selangkangan mulai membuatnya terangsang.

"Kumohon, Akashi- _kun_..." Kuroko menggeleng dengan mata memanas, "Jangan, aku tidak mau!"

 _BRUK!_

"Aww."

Tubuh Kuroko terjatuh di lantai samping tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya. Kedua matanya langsung mengedar ke sekeliling. Ini kamar tuan mudanya. Tatapan Kuroko jatuh pada sosok bocah merah yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur, sebelum menghembuskan nafas lega lewat mulut.

"Syukurlah yang tadi hanya mimpi," gumamnya hanya untuk didengar sendiri.

Dengan bertopang di pinggir tempat tidur, Kuroko bangkit berdiri. Langit masih gelap di luar karena matahari yang belum muncul. Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu.

Koridor tampak sunyi saat dilewati. Sepertinya baru Kuroko seorang yang bangun.

Saat melewati ruang _hall_ , Kuroko merasa penasaran karena pintu kembar yang biasa tertutup itu sudah terbuka. Siapa yang sudah bangun dan ada di dalam sana?

Ternyata, yang ada di dalam ruang _hall_ adalah sosok yang paling tidak ingin Kuroko temui. Sang _emperor_. Sosok merah itu sedang berdiri membelakangi di depan sebuah foto ukuran besar di dinding. Foto yang menampilkan sosok tuan dan nyonya Akashi; Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori.

"Di mana kedua orang di dalam foto itu?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir sang _emperor_. Murasakibara yang ternyata juga berada di dalam ruang _hall_ itu mengangkat punggungnya dari salah satu pilar tempat ia berdiri sambil bersandar.

"Sejak dua minggu yang lalu kedua orangtua _bocchan_ pergi mengurus bisnis. Semalam kudengar dari Mido- _chin_ , mereka akan pulang seminggu lagi," jelas Murasakibara.

Kuroko sudah berniat akan pergi dari situ, ketika ia mendengar sang _emperor_ kembali berkata.

"Apakah dia sangat dicintai?"

Kepala Murasakibara miring sedikit, "'Dia'?" Maksudnya _bocchan_?"

Sang _emperor_ mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Karena _bocchan_ adalah pewaris tunggal Akashi." Pemuda bersurai ungu itu jadi tergelitik untuk balas bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Aka- _chin_ sendiri?"

Hening panjang membuat Kuroko mengira sang _emperor_ tidak ingin bercerita. Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang, sebelum kedua belah bibir itu terbuka.

"Di dunia asalku, aku juga pewaris tunggal Akashi," sang _emperor_ memulai. "Aku sangat dicintai oleh kedua orangtuaku. Terlebih lagi, oleh _okaa-sama_. Di umurku yang ketiga belas tahun, _okaa-sama_ meninggal. Sejak itu, _otou-sama_ membesarkanku dengan mentalitas 'harus sempurna di segala bidang' agar disebut layak menjadi keluarga Akashi."

Sekarang Kuroko sedikit mengerti dari mana datangnya kepribadian sang _emperor_ yang selalu menganggap dirinya absolut itu. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa lega tuan mudanya tidak memiliki kepribadian yang aneh dan menakutkan seperti sang _emperor_.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kita bermain petak umpet!" Ide itu tercetus keluar dari sang tuan muda yang dilanda kebosanan siang itu. Dikarenakan guru privat biolanya yang tidak bisa datang ke _mansion_ untuk mengajar, makanya jam belajarnya jadi kosong.

Aomine dan Kise tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi Kuroko. Sementara Midorima sedang pergi mengurus sesuatu di kota bersama Hyuuga dan beberapa pelayan laki-laki lain.

"Kalau begitu," jari telunjuk si bocah merah mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Siapa yang akan ditunjuknya lebih dulu untuk berjaga, ya? "Kise, kau yang jaga lebih dulu."

"Baiklah- _ssu_!" Pemuda kuning itu mengangguk dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

Sang tuan muda dan Aomine yang paling semangat langsung berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi. Sementara Kuroko melenggang santai di koridor, sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli jika dirinya ditemukan lebih dulu.

Sosok Murasakibara yang berjalan di teras halaman sebelum masuk ke _mansion_ menarik atensi Kuroko yang tak sengaja melihat dari jendela. Kepalan tangan Kuroko menepuk di atas telapak tangannya begitu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat kelinci berbulu putih berkeliaran di halaman. Kecintaan Kuroko terhadap hewan-hewan lucu membuatnya tidak berpikir dua kali untuk pergi mencari. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa kalau sekarang tengah bermain petak umpet.

Keluar dari _mansion_ , Kuroko mulai menyisir halaman yang luasnya tak main-main. Butuh kesabaran ekstra memang untuk mencari seekor kelinci di halaman seluas ini. Tapi Kuroko tak peduli, kalau tak ketemu hari ini ia bisa mencoba mencari besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, dan besok-besoknya lagi sampai ketemu. Pemuda biru itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dirinya masokis.

Semak-semak, di belakang pepohonan, di antara bunga-bunga, diperiksa Kuroko dengan teliti. Tapi yang lebih banyak ditemukan malah kadal dan ulat bulu. Melewati kolam ikan, Kuroko sempat melihat ikan-ikan yang muncul di permukaan air. Sepertinya barusan Murasakibara yang memberi makan ikan-ikan itu. Kuroko mengedikkan bahu, sebelum berlalu.

Langkah Kuroko sontak berhenti saat melihat sang _emperor_ sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Di bawah pohon _momiji_ yang berguguran, sosok merah itu terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku yang diletakkan di atas pangkuan kakinya yang menyilang. Refleks, Kuroko langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat dan mengintip diam-diam. Sejak semalam, makhluk merah yang ditakuti itu tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya saat makan malam dan juga sarapan pagi tadi. _Mungkin dia sudah cukup tahu diri untuk tidak sok berkuasa di mansion_ , begitu pikir Kuroko.

Niat Kuroko untuk segera pergi langsung urung saat bola mata biru safirnya menangkap makhluk kecil berbulu putih yang duduk di samping sang _emperor_. Itu kelinci yang ia cari!

 _Srek!_

Semak yang tak sengaja tersenggol lengan Kuroko langsung menimbulkan suara yang menarik atensi sosok merah.

"Siapa itu?"

O-owww. Kuroko merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati, ia merangkak menjauh dari semak-semak. Otaknya memerintah agar segera kabur. Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau sang _emperor_ sampai tahu keberadaannya.

Gerakan Kuroko seketika terhenti saat mendengar suara gunting. Meneguk ludah, Kuroko memutar kepalanya dengan lambat ke belakang. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sang _emperor_ sudah berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang gunting. Benda itu berkilat menakutkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?" Alis merah terangkat saat bertanya. Gunting yang tadi teracung segera diturunkan. Kuroko menghela nafas lega dalam hati, nyawanya selamat dari gunting itu.

" _Ano_... aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan _bocchan_ dan yang lain," Kuroko berkata setengah terbata. Untung saja ia punya alasan yang masuk akal. "Tadinya aku mau bersembunyi di balik semak ini, tapi tidak sengaja melihat Akashi- _kun_." Sengaja bohong. Padahal niatnya mencari kelinci, tapi yang ketemu duluan malah raja iblis di depannya. Horor sekali.

"Dasar bocah." Hanya itu komentar sang _emperor_ , sebelum berbalik ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Kelinci berbulu putih itu kembali menempel di sampingnya.

Kuroko mengerjap. Tatapannya tertuju pada kelinci yang kelihatannya sudah jinak di tangan sang _emperor_. Bagaimana bisa?

" _Ano_ , Akashi- _kun_..." tanpa sadar Kuroko berjalan mendekat. Rasa takutnya sudah menguap hilang. "Kelinci itu—"

"Ambil saja. Dari tadi dia tidak mau pergi," potong sang _emperor_ tanpa menoleh dari buku yang kembali dibacanya.

" _Are_?" Kepala Kuroko setengah miring. Bingung. "Memangnya kenapa dia tidak mau per—" kalimatnya terpenggal. Perban putih yang melingkar di kaki belakang hewan kecil itu langsung membuat Kuroko membungkukkan punggungnya untuk memastikan. "Kelinci ini terluka? Apa Akashi- _kun_ yang membalut lukanya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tetapi Kuroko bisa melihat anggukan kecil. Pemuda biru itu tertegun. Pandangan buruknya terhadap sang _emperor_ lenyap tak berbekas. _Ternyata dia masih punya sisi baik_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko duduk di kursi panjang yang sama. Satu tangannya mengelus-elus lembut kelinci berbulu putih itu. Sang _emperor_ melirik pemuda biru di sampingnya tanpa kentara. Keduanya tenggelam dengan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Entah sudah berapa lama sang _emperor_ membaca bukunya, hingga ia baru tersadar kalau kepala Kuroko menyandar di lengannya. Pemuda biru itu tertidur dengan kelinci di atas pangkuannya. Bibir yang jarang memperlihatkan senyuman itu sedikit melengkung. Surai biru dielus lembut tanpa berniat mengusik. Sang _emperor_ akhirnya menutup buku, berniat menikmati wajah tertidur malaikat biru di sampingnya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Saya malu sendiri di bagian _bocchan_ grepe2 Kuroko di atas tempat tidur itu. Baru nyadar sudah ngetik begituan pas baca lagi.

Di _chapter_ 4 ini, pandangan Kuroko pada _Boku_!Akashi perlahan berubah. _Boku_!Akashi juga pelan-pelan mulai berubah, efek karena Kuroko masih keras kepala untuk patuh sama dia.

Mengenai ruang rahasia, waktu kecil Kuroko dan _bocchan_ -nya pernah sembunyi di sana saat bermain petak umpet. Ruang rahasia itu dulunya jadi tempat penyimpanan pistol koleksi Masaomi. Tapi karena sudah ketahuan istri dan putranya, pistol koleksinya akhirnya diungsikan ke tempat lain.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 3\. *peyuk semuanya*

 _Review_ yang _login_ sudah saya _reply_ _via_ PM, ya! ^^

Untuk yg nggak _login_ atau memang nggak punya akun:

 **Denia** ; Terima kasih sudah memberi apresiasi. ^^

 **Aziichi** ; Horeee~ ternyata banyak yg ketipu di chap 3 lalu. #heh

Iya, adegan _Boku_!Akashi gelitikin Kuroko memang terinspirasi dari _mini_ dj itu. Saya bacanya di _tumblr_ dulu, tapi pas dicari lagi nggak nemu. :")

Makasih semangatnya. ^^

 **adelia santi** ; *nahan ngikik* Iya, saya memang belom bisa bikin Kuroko diapa-apain. _Kokoro_ ini belom sanggup. :") #halah

Jangan disantet, mendingan dipelet. #eh

 **Atashi wa Dare** ; Saya lebih senang dipanggil Jean ato Jeanne daripada _author_ , lho. :3

Kuroko dari masa depan? Bukannya saya sudah kasih tau ya klo _Boku_!Akashi datang dari dunia paralel, bukannya masa depan. Mengenai Kuroko dari dunia _Boku_!Akashi nggak akan didatangkan. Cukup satu Kuroko aja yg direbutin, klo dua Kuroko ntar nggak greget. #apaan

Kayaknya saya nggak akan jelasin asal muasal kenapa _Boku_!Akashi bisa menjelajah waktu mundur. Karena fanfiksi ini bukan genre _sci-fi_.

Makasih semangatnya! ^^

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 5! :)


End file.
